Death of a Bachelor
by donesattan
Summary: Família. Substantivo feminino. Grupo de pessoas vivendo sob o mesmo teto? Grupo de pessoas com ancestralidade comum? Amigos. A família que você escolheu, e que vai lhe apoiar em todos os momentos de dificuldade. A família que irá ajudar a matar Hinata e Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Impossible Year**

 _Não há luz do sol_

 _Este ano impossível_

 **Hinata**

Deserdada. Eu não podia estar mais surpresa.

O que é uma mentira do caralho, já que eu estava ciente de que seria deserdada no momento em que pus os pés naquele avião. Eu só não esperava que fosse acontecer tão cedo. Depois de um ano de merda, agora isso estava realmente acontecendo.

Hyuuga Hinata teria que morrer.

Ino tentou me consolar enquanto colocávamos nossas malas no novo apartamento, mas nada me fazia diminuir a raiva que eu sentia naquele momento.

.

Desde sempre eu andei na linha.

Eu fui uma boa menina e tomei conta da minha irmã mais nova, Hanabi, desde que minha mãe havia falecido, após dar à luz a ela. Abri mão de uma vida normal para me tornar uma mãe precoce para Hanabi, quando eu era sequer uma adolescente, já que meu pai estava muito ocupado com a porra do seu escritório de advocacia para dar atenção para sua filha recém nascida.

Senti falta da minha mãe todos os dias.

Os criados da casa tinham pena de mim, e isso era visível toda vez que eu saia de casa correndo pela manhã, atrasada para a escola, com a roupa amarrotada e o rosto cansado por ter passado a noite em claro.

Quando eu já estava na sexta série, Neji veio morar conosco, após seus pais morrerem em um acidente.

Eu me senti triste por ele, mas, saber que haveria alguém que tinha uma idade aproximada a minha naquela casa, para que eu não me sentisse sozinha enquanto cuidava de Hanabi foi uma das melhores notícias que já recebi.

Me lembro que chorei no quarto de Hanabi durante toda a noite anterior a chegada dele, em expectativa.

Quando ele chegou, não foi exatamente como eu pensei que seria. E eu me senti frustrada por ter colocado expectativas que não foram cumpridas quando me deparei com ele. Digo isso pois Neji não era uma pessoa fácil de conviver, e era três anos mais velho que eu.

Era um garoto escorregadio e grosso, que se esquivava de conversas e que não perdia uma oportunidade de me olhar com um rosto que dizia simplesmente que eu era uma coitada e ele era melhor do que eu.

Bastardo idiota.

E ainda era bonito. E isso era uma puta injustiça com o resto do planeta Terra porque eu, na sexta série, como uma garota que ficava presa em casa dia e noite, não tinha contato com muitos garotos, e um rapaz bonito obviamente despertava em mim pensamentos contraditórios, como querer passar a mão em seu cabelo sedoso ao mesmo tempo que eu também queria enfiar sua cara no asfalto e pisar em cima.

Essa relação estranha e sufocante entre nós dois durou por dois anos, até que eu entrasse na oitava série e Hanabi já estivesse maiorzinha. Neji, depois de muito trabalho da minha parte, amoleceu seu coração para nós duas. Lembro de chorar enquanto ele me abraçava, me dizendo ter chego ao cúmulo de indignação pela falta de atenção que Hiashi nos dava, e passou a tomar conta de nós duas.

Eu tinha pesadelos e ele ia até meu quarto, deitava comigo e me acalentava até que eu dormisse, sem me preocupar com outro pesadelo.

Eu admito que me apaixonei por ele depois, aos treze anos de idade. Mas, como sabia que ele, aos seus dezesseis anos, nunca retribuiria meu sentimento, eu permaneci como sua priminha mais nova, sua amiga, e isso já era o bastante vindo de Neji.

Ele me levava aos lugares com Hanabi, sempre cercado de amigos, que eram legais e gentis comigo e com ela, e assim fiz minha primeira amiga: Temari, irmã mais velha de Gaara, que era um dos melhores amigos de Neji.

Na escola meu relacionamento com as pessoas começou a melhorar, e Temari me apresentou outras pessoas, da minha idade, com quem eu pudesse conversar, sair, e viver um pouco. E foi quando conheci Ino, que mais tarde se tornaria minha melhor amiga, e ficou mais evidente para todos que, depois de viver como uma adulta antes do tempo, eu estava finalmente sendo uma adolescente.

Ela me levava a festas, enquanto sua mãe ficava cuidando de Hanabi, e em um ano nós viajamos para mais praias japonesas do que posso me recordar, sempre acobertadas por seus pais, que eram pessoas incríveis e sempre apoiaram nossa amizade.

Assim que entrei no colegial e Hanabi ja estava perto do Segundo Fundamental, Neji se formou no último ano e nos deixou. Foi seguir o sonho de se tornar médico nos Estados Unidos e, junto com o grupo de amigos que eu já considerava família, foram para o país americano, me deixando no Japão, apavorada com a ideia de voltar para aquela rotina que eu tinha na sexta série.

Mas Ino não deixou que isso acontecesse e prometeu que, mesmo sem Temari e os meninos, nós ainda podíamos fazer amigos e juntar nosso dinheirinho para encontrá-los na América quando acabássemos a escola. Eu concordei, e fizemos um pacto de sempre estarmos juntas. Após esse pacto, em um rompante de bondade, Ino nos inscreveu em aulas de teatro.

— Para que você aprenda a não ser tão tímida e se permita mais. — ela disse, me abraçando enquanto entrávamos no prédio.

Lá conhecemos Karin e Sakura, e foi quando eu percebi minha verdadeira paixão. Atuar.

E também quando tudo começou a desmoronar.

 _Apenas dias negros e céu cinzento_

 _E nuvens cheias de medo_

Assim que Hiashi percebeu que eu finalmente estava crescendo, e quando viu que eu havia começado aulas de teatro, meu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo e não foi no bom sentido.

Para meu pai, machista incorrigível e, infelizmente, orgulhoso disso, uma filha sua não poderia fazer teatro, já que era algo que mulheres fáceis e putas fazem.

Hipócrita. Hiashi, o senhor é hipócrita, já que é um dos maiores entusiastas de assistir a mulheres como Scarlett Johansson tirando a roupa em uma tela grande.

Foi a primeira de muitas vezes que liguei desesperada para Neji assim que Hiashi começou a gritar e a bater na porta do quarto como se fosse quebrá-la.

Hanabi estava agarrada a mim, chorando, e Neji me atendeu e escutou a gritaria que meu pai estava causando em casa, se culpando por ter ido embora e nos deixado ali.

Ele fez o que pode e ligou para Hiashi assim que as coisas estavam mais calmas, conversando com ele e intercedendo por mim, dizendo que o teatro seria só um hobby e que servia para me deixar menos tímida, como uma terapia.

Obviamente, depois de conversar com um homem, Hiashi me permitiu fazer teatro desde que isso não afetasse minhas notas, já que eu estava perto de escolher o que queria fazer da vida.

Mal sabia ele que teatro já era o que eu queria fazer da vida.

Permaneci com notas impecáveis e, com a ajuda de Ino e das meninas, consegui um emprego de meio período na lanchonete que ficava em frente a floricultura da família Yamanaka, onde minha amiga ajudava diariamente.

Juntava o dinheiro do meu salário e aos fins de semana ia para as aulas de teatro com Ino, ambas animadas demais por conseguir pagar por nosso próprio curso, embora nossos pais tecnicamente tivessem condições de fazer isso.

Era um sentimento nosso, aquele de ser independente e estar arcando com algo que nos faria bem.

Mesmo que, ao chegar em casa diariamente, toda a felicidade acabasse.

Hiashi continuou a beber e ser o macho alfa de sempre, por isso cada vez menos eu passava as noites em casa e, se possível, levava Hanabi comigo para onde quer que fosse.

As brigas em casa eram frequentes e, com o tempo, passei a aprender como ignorá-lo de forma que suas palavras duras não me atingiam mais.

Três anos. Foi o tempo que levou para que o inferno recomeçasse.

Eu finalmente me formei na escola e Hanabi já estava acabando o Segundo Fundamental. havia ido muito bem nas apresentações do grupo teatral e, ao contrário de Ino, que fazia o teatro por diversão, eu já havia pego os papéis para cortar algumas matérias da faculdade de artes cênicas, reduzindo-a de quatro para apenas dois anos.

Neji ia chegar em duas semanas para passar um tempo conosco antes das aulas voltarem, e eu planejava dizer ao meu pai o que havia decidido fazer da minha vida.

Minha conta bancária, a qual abri sozinha no início do ensino médio, estava bem abastecida, e eu já tinha traçado todos os planos e as maneiras de contar que eu iria terminar o curso de teatro em uma faculdade nos Estados Unidos, bem próxima de Neji. Todas as minhas amigas já se preparavam para contar a seus pais que também sairiam do Japão para irem fazer suas respectivas faculdades na América, então aquelas duas semanas foram pura ansiedade, já que eu, quase com dezessete anos, ia finalmente me ver livre daquela casa.

Assim que vi Neji desembarcar ao lado de uma morena muito bonita, a qual ele me dissera se chamar Tenten, logo antes de colocá-la no telefone para falar comigo, não me aguentei de felicidade e pulei nos braços de ambos, os abraçando e chorando de ansiedade do jantar que teríamos aquela noite.

Ver meu primo feliz com uma namorada despertou em mim uma pequena dor em meu íntimo, mas nada se comparava a felicidade de vê-lo apaixonado e feliz, por isso nao pude sentir nada mais ou menos do que carinho e gratidão por Tenten, que parecia uma pessoa ótima.

Eu havia preparado um banquete enorme para aquela ocasião, e inclusive havia chamado Ino e seus pais para estarem conosco, pois eles também sentiam a falta de Neji. O jantar, que começara tão bem, com brincadeiras de todos com as novas manias que o jovem Hyuuga e sua namorada haviam adquirido em três anos longe e perguntas sobre todos os nossos amigos que ficariam as festas de fim de ano fora do Japão, desmoronou assim que eu e Ino começamos a contar nossos planos, animadas e ansiosas para que todos ficassem tão animados quanto nós ficamos.

A maioria ficou, com exceção de uma pessoa: Hiashi Hyuuga.

 _E tempestades cheias de tristeza_

 _Que não desaparecem_

— Mas que porra e essa que vocês estão me falando? — O rosto de Hiashi ficou vermelho, em cólera, enquanto ele falava, e, tanto eu como Ino, nos calamos, espantadas demais com sua reação.

O Senhor Inochi colocou o guardanapo no prato com uma calma mortal, ultrajado pelo linguajar de Hiashi ao se dirigir a sua filha e a mim.

— Pai… — Hanabi sussurrou, desconfortável, tentando fazer com que ele se controlasse na frente das visitas.

Olho de Tenten para o senhor e senhora Yamanaka, e finalmente para Ino e depois Neji, meu rosto ficando vermelho e a garganta fechando, com vontade de chorar, pela vergonha que aquele homem estava me fazendo passar.

Maldito Hiashi.

— Hiashi — iniciou o pai de Ino —, peço que modere seu linguajar na frente dos jovens. Elas estão educadamente compartilhando seus planos de estudarem no exterior, eu não vejo como isso pode ser r-

— Minha filha não irá para lugar nenhum ser uma puta!

Tenten tomou um susto com a voz alta e ameaçadora de meu pai, e segurou a mão de Neji com força, para que ele não levantasse e socasse o tio ali mesmo.

— Senhor Hiashi, eu não vejo motivo para dizer isso, ela só falou sobre fazer a faculdade de teatro e-

— Isso e um assunto de família, garota, então não se meta. Hinata não vai sair daqui para tirar a roupa em qualquer que seja essas escolinhas onde mulheres fáceis dizem que trabalham, e ponto final. Ela tem que fazer uma faculdade decente antes que eu-

— Já chega! — gritaram Inochi e Neji em uníssono, e meu primo se levantou, batendo o punho na mesa, ao mesmo tempo que segurei as mãos de Hanabi na minha e disse, com a voz alta e firme.

— Eu vou, e não há nada que você possa fazer. — Todos pararam suas ações na hora e me encararam, abismados, como se eu fosse muda até meia hora atrás — Essa e a minha vida e você não pode continuar bagunçando ela! Eu fui uma boa menina até agora e eu só recebi desprezo do senhor, e agora eu vou viver a, como eu já disse, minha vida. Nós vamos sair daqui.

Eu já estava pronta para me levantar, quando sua risada ferina me fez congelar no lugar, antes que ele se levantasse e pegasse o prato vazio, o atirando no chão ao meu lado.

— Acho bom você começar a limpar essa sujeira, porque você não vai a lugar nenhum. — Abro a boca para retrucar e ele me impede com um gesto rápido, fazendo menção a me dar um tapa no rosto, fazendo com que eu me encolhesse — Você pode se achar muito esperta, mas esquece que não pode levar Hanabi daqui sem minha autorização. E eu não autorizo. Você vai, mas assim que sair, vai ter que esquecer que tem uma irmã e o que eu fizer da vida dela a partir daí é de culpa inteiramente sua.

A senhora Yamanaka guinchou de indignação e se levantou, erguendo o dedo em riste para o meu pai, o rosto vermelho e trêmulo antes de falar:

— Eu vou processar você por ameaçar as pobres meninas desse jeito e-

— Senhora Yamanaka, obrigada… — Hanabi a interrompeu, se levantando e indo até ela, abaixando seu braço e balançando a cabeça em negativa enquanto eu me abaixava para os cacos de porcelana dos pratos.

— Acho melhor nos vermos depois. — digo, quase em um sussurro, negando também quando vejo qualquer um deles tentar protestar, e vejo o Inochi se retirar enfurecido, com Ino e sua mulher em seu encalço.

— O que significa isso? — Neji foi enfático, seu maxilar travado, com aparente raiva.

Meu pai nada disse e saiu do cômodo com um sorriso triunfante.

Claro, ele teria o que tanto queria.

Neji quis brigar, quis se juntar aos Yamanaka e processar Hiashi, nos emancipar, deixar-nos longe do domínio dele, mas eu sabia que isso só iria causar mais complicações para mim e Hanabi, então os impedi de fazer o que quer que fosse para prejudicar o Hyuuga mais velho. Ele não era só dono de um dos maiores escritórios de advocacia da Ásia, como também era um dos homens mais influentes no continente. Ele poderia simplesmente acabar com a família Yamanaka, e levar Neji e Tenten junto.

Eu só queria que eles ficassem fora de perigo, e fiz como Hiashi desejava.

Mandei Neji e a namorada voltarem para os EUA o mais rápido que pude e, mesmo com o coração na mão, meu primo concordou em ir. Convenci as meninas a irem fazer seus cursos sem mim, e apenas Ino ficou, alegando que nosso pacto não permitia que ela me deixasse e dizendo que podia muito bem começar o curso de botânica ali e terminar em alguns anos em outro país, e que assim ficaria mais perto de seus pais.

Eu sabia que ela estava com medo de nos deixar sozinha com meu pai e isso me fez chorar em seu colo. Chorar de felicidade por ter alguém que se preocupe tanto comigo a ponto de mudar a rota de seus sonhos para não me deixar só.

Eu amava Ino como uma irmã.

Fiquei em Osaka, e me matriculei na faculdade de administração, embora continuasse a fazer teatro escondida, com a ajuda de Hanabi, que agora era uma jovem animada e de personalidade forte, e da família Yamanaka, que me acolhia como uma filha para eles.

Em dois anos eu, finalmente, aos dezoito anos, me formei atriz, e Neji veio com Tenten para acompanhar Hanabi, Ino e sua família à minha formatura, da qual Hiashi sequer ficou sabendo.

Depois de me formar, passei a fazer peças de teatro locais sem o conhecimento de meu pai, enquanto passava pelo meu terceiro ano de uma faculdade que eu não queria fazer. Eu comecei a ganhar bem e a guardar dinheiro para mim, ainda sem que Hiashi soubesse.

Ino, que havia conseguido dobrar o tamanho da floricultura de seus pais, havia se tornado minha agente, e escolhia a dedo o que eu poderia ou não fazer para que minha carreira em ascensão em Osaka não fosse ameaçada por meu pai. Neji e Hanabi eram os únicos que, além de minha agente e melhor amiga, sabiam do meu sucesso, e comemoravam o fato de que minha atuação já era elogiada por críticos estrangeiros que iam ao Japão, apostando em mim como a nova promessa da Ásia nos palcos e no cinema.

Mas o sossego durou pouco. Visto que o sobrenome Hyuuga era bem conhecido por todo o país, mesmo que eu fizesse o possível e o impossível para não usá-lo e permanecer invisível, tudo foi por água abaixo quando eu fui confirmada no elenco de um filme americano e, infelizmente cedo demais, Hiashi descobriu sobre isso, e ainda ficou sabendo que Ino e Neji estavam me ajudando a conseguir ainda mais filmes estrangeiros.

Foi a briga mais séria que tivemos.

Ele estava transtornado, obviamente tomou o controle de minha "carreira" e a encerrou publicamente, dizendo que eu não faria mais filmes ou qualquer produto de atuação, incluindo comerciais. Anunciou ainda que em um ano, assim que eu terminasse a faculdade, ele ia me passar a administração de um de seus escritórios, e que eu ficaria ali em Osaka.

Para sempre.

 _Apenas tufões e monções_

 _Este ano impossível_

Foi o ano mais longo da minha vida, no qual eu acalmava Neji, que queria me tirar do Japão a todo momento, e consolava Hanabi, que estava com quase dezesseis anos, e tinha medo de ser mandada a um internato. Passei a trabalhar como estagiária no escritório Hyuuga do qual eu seria dona e, com o bom salário, fui morar com Ino, em uma casa vizinha a minha antiga, para que pudesse estar com Hanabi o tempo todo, e era infeliz.

Aos poucos, os tablóides foram esquecendo o escândalo da estrela em ascensão que teve a carreira destruída pelo pai, as pessoas pararam de me procurar e eu não podia atuar mais. Estava acabada.

Eu tinha que fazer algo.

E fiz. Eu não continuaria sendo a boa menina que ele queria que eu fosse, então me levantei e, com a ajuda de Ino e Hanabi, comecei a entrar com um processo de emancipação de minha irmã mais nova, enquanto a mesma arrumava um emprego, pronta para juntar seu dinheiro e me ajudar.

Entrei em contato com Neji e pedi ajuda para morar nos EUA com um visto de trabalho ou estudo, e ele me ajudou, vendo um apartamento para que eu dividisse com Ino e Hanabi, e arrumando um estágio para mim na parte administrativa do hospital em que ele estava fazendo residência.

Ino arrumou por si só uma vaga para cuidar de algumas estufas na faculdade para a qual ela transferiu sua matrícula, devolveu a casa que havíamos alugado, e voltou a morar com os pais, e eu com o meu. Todos sabiam o que estava para acontecer, menos Hiashi.

Parece fácil falando agora, mas esse processo todo durou meses e mais meses, nos quais estávamos correndo no Japão, e Neji estava correndo com Tenten nos EUA, para que pudesse dar tudo certo.

Assim que o processo de emancipação de Hanabi foi concluído, pouco antes de meu aniversário de vinte e um anos, eu peguei minhas coisas e apenas joguei aos pés de Hiashi os papéis que anunciavam que não devíamos mais nada a ele, enquanto Hanabi levava as malas para fora.

Ele me olhou nos olhos e disse que, a partir do momento que saíssemos, eu estava totalmente deserdada e jogada no mundo como uma filha de ninguém, um alguém sem sobrenome e família.

E eu gentilmente o anunciei que, se ele quisesse arrancar o nome Hyuuga de mim, eu ficaria muito feliz em usar o sobrenome Yamanaka. E que não me importava com o que ele iria fazer com o dinheiro. Tudo isso antes de olhar em seu rosto deformado pelo ódio e passar pela porta, entrar no carro do senhor Inochi, e ir em direção ao aeroporto.

Assim que chegamos, tive que me despedir de uma Hanabi que, chorosa, me contou que entraria no avião com destino a França e iria seguir seu sonho de estudar moda em Paris. Depois disso, dei uma última olhava para o senhor Yamanaka antes de abraçá-lo e entrar no avião para os EUA, acompanhada de Ino.

.

Dadas as explicações, pode ser difícil de acreditar que eu estou nervosa por ter sido deserdada, mas eu tenho uma boa razão. Assim que o avião em que eu e Ino estávamos, horas depois, estava para pousar, recebi a ligação de Hiashi, me informando que eu não teria mais direito a nada quando ele morresse, e que ele arrumaria um herdeiro homem, adotando um jovem universitário de direito, para que ele pudesse ficar com tudo que era da família Hyuuga.

E eu estaria bem com isso se ele não tivesse tomado posse do inventário de minha mãe e fosse privar a mim, e a Hanabi, de receber o que ela lutou a vida inteira para nos deixar. Tudo que mamãe havia conquistado agora fazia parte de uma porra de montante de dinheiro idiota que Hiashi daria para qualquer estúpido que quisesse enriquecer facilmente, enquanto eu e Hanabi não teríamos mais direito a nada que nossa mãe havia deixado.

— Hina, nós podemos recorrer a essa decisão, você sabe. — Neji diz, passando as mãos por meus cabelos enquanto Tenten se senta ao meu lado e me oferece uma xicara de café, a qual seguro com a mão esquerda — E você não precisa do dinheiro dele, nem de nada dele. Nós estamos aqui, e você conseguiu.

— Você sabe que, pra mim, você sempre será uma Yamanaka, como eu. — Ino sorri gentilmente enquanto segura minha mão livre, e sorrio de volta, tomando um gole do café antes de respirar fundo e limpar o rosto que estava cheio de lágrimas secas.

— Obrigada. Vocês são incríveis mesmo. — Sorrio novamente e tomo mais um gole de café — Eu só acho melhor não contar para Hanabi por enquanto.

Todos assentem, e termino minha bebida, me levantando e respirando fundo, antes de amarrar meus cabelos com um elástico e estalar os dedos. Preciso me distrair e nada melhor do que uma faxina.

— Vamos arrumar esse apartamento bagunçado, então? — Tenten começa a rir e nega com a cabeça, vindo até mim e jogando o braço por cima de meus ombros.

— Pode esquecer essas caixas e ir direto para o banheiro tomar uma ducha. — Encaro Neji com a sobrancelha arqueada e ele apenas cruza os braços e dá de ombros, como se desse a entender que quem manda e a Tenten.

Isso era bem claro já.

— Vamos, tem muita gente que não te vê a anos e quer te reencontrar! — Abro a boca para reclamar e dizer que estava cansada demais para festas, mas Ino não me deixa sequer falar e me empurra na direção do banheiro do apartamento.

Sorrio, erguendo as mãos em rendição e indo por conta própria tomar o banho. Seria bom reencontrar todas as pessoas boas que passaram pela minha vida no Japão e vieram. Eles sempre me mandavam mensagens e sentiam minha falta, como eu sentia a deles.

Entro no banheiro e tiro a roupa, ainda ouvindo as risadas de Ino e Tenten na sala, enquanto ouvia Neji dizer que iria pedir uma pizza para comermos antes de irmos encontrar os outros. Sorrio enquanto fecho os olhos ao sentir a água quente caindo em meu corpo, finalmente deixando a frustração dar lugar ao alívio.

Eu havia conseguido. Finalmente estava longe de Hiashi, e havia tirado minha irmã de perto dele também. Eu agora seria independente e tomaria as rédeas da minha vida.

E, embora eu ainda estivesse zangada com as atitudes de Hiashi, eu percebi que, pela primeira vez, depois de um ano horrível, eu poderia começar a viver.

Então talvez não fosse tão ruim assim ter sido deserdada, certo?

 _Não há bons momentos_

 _Este ano impossível_

 **Sasuke**

Demitido. Eu não podia estar mais feliz.

E ao mesmo tempo não podia ter sido mais humilhado. Depois de ter aberto mão de minha vocação, de minha felicidade, e de meu sonho, para usar a porra de uma gravata e fazer umas reuniões com velhos inúteis sobre negócios e números, eu estava demitido.

E o pior, meu chefe, que eu chamo carinhosamente de pai, quando não o chamo de demônio, não fez nem questão de esconder seu contentamento em confirmar que eu era o fracasso administrativo que ele previra, no momento em que ele me demitiu.

Eu espero que ele se lembre que eu tenho direito a arrancar dele a porra de uma boa quantia por todos os anos de serviço naquela empresa de merda.

Eu vou aproveitar até o último centavo que eu puder tirar dele, desde a homologação, até todo o resto.

Sasuke Uchiha estava finalmente morto para Fugaku. E para mim também.

.

Desde pequeno segui os passos de meu irmão mais velho, Itachi, que sempre foi considerado o gênio da família Uchiha.

Mesmo sendo japonês, morei desde sempre nos Estados unidos, lugar onde meu pai estabeleceu sua sede, bem antes que eu nascesse.

Entrei nas mesmas escolas, com os mesmos professores, mas mesmo assim não conseguia bater as notas que Itachi atingia sete anos antes. Meu pai me dizia que eu devia ser mais como ele, que meu irmão era um gênio e que esse era o destino dos Uchiha.

Sempre meu pai. Fugaku Uchiha era dono de uma das maiores redes de bancos do mundo. Isso mesmo, do mundo, portanto eu deveria ser perfeito, já que todos os olhos estavam em mim e no meu irmão, que felizmente nascera um gênio dos negócios.

O que era ruim para mim, já que o esporte favorito do meu velho era comparar os dois filhos. Não era culpa de Itachi, ele sempre foi um irmão incrível, e sempre me apoiou e me defendeu quando pôde, mas ele não podia evitar ser apaixonado por números desde que nasceu.

A primeira vez que me destaquei em algo na escola foi aos nove anos, quando pintei, sozinho, um quadro de tinta a óleo que mostrava perfeitamente as cerejeiras no nosso quintal. Todos os professores de artes, e alguns coordenadores, chamaram meus pais para anunciar que colocariam a pintura em exposição, e que eu era um prodígio das artes e tinha um olho incrível e muita sensibilidade.

Nos olhos de minha mãe, Mikoto Uchiha, renomada escultora que ganhara vários prêmios ao longo da carreira, era possível ver o orgulho de quem viu o filho herdar seus dons. Já nos olhos de meu pai, a raiva se tornou ódio no momento em que ele, com a calma de uma víbora, se levantou, passou por mim, pegou a pintura das mãos de meus professores e a destruiu na frente de todos.

O espanto foi geral e Itachi, que estava de pé próximo a porta da coordenação até o momento, veio em minha direção e segurou minha mão, me tirando dali enquanto meus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

Não sei o que aconteceu na sala depois que saí, de mãos dadas com meu irmão, que me guiava por corredores vazios na escola, até que chegássemos ao pátio, onde ele me fez sentar em uma das mesas e sorriu para mim, batendo de leve com os dedos em minha testa, enquanto dizia:

— Sasuke, sua pintura estava incrível, você sabe disso, não é mesmo? — Consegui dar um sorriso mínimo e assenti com a cabeça.

— Mas o papai não gostou. — sussurro, e ele me abraça, suspirando.

— Papai não entende muito de artes, você sabe. — Rio baixo e ele continua — Você tem uma alma muito sensível Sasuke, e espero que não perca isso.

Assenti e retribui o abraço, correndo de volta para minha sala, animado novamente.

Naquela noite a gritaria em casa me dizia que, o que quer que eu tivesse feito de errado ao pintar aquele quadro, não havia sido resolvido na sala da coordenadora.

— Você não tinha o direito de estragar o trabalho de Sasuke! Estava maravilhoso. — Minha mãe gritava do quarto dos dois — Qual o problema se o garoto tem um olhar sensível para pintura?

— Foda-se o olhar sensível dele. Eu estou criando Itachi e Sasuke para assumirem o banco quando eu me for, e eu não preciso de um maricas que nem profissão tem no comando do meu banco. — O som de um porta-retratos se quebrando no chão me assustou e me encolhi mais ainda no canto do meu quarto, que ficava bem ao lado do deles.

— O que quer dizer com não ter profissão? Eu sou uma artista, e adoraria que Sasuke fosse também.

— Ora, por favor Mikoto, você só é uma "artista", como diz, porque não precisa se preocupar em pagar pela educação dos nossos filhos e-

O tapa que minha mãe deu em Fugaku foi estrondoso, e no mesmo instante Itachi veio até minha porta e entrou, me abraçando com força para que eu parasse de chorar.

A briga ainda durou um bom tempo, no qual Itachi e eu ficamos sussurrando baixinho coisas aleatórias que tirassem nossa mente dos gritos no quarto ao lado.

Ele me confortou e disse para eu não me importar com o que Fugaku dizia, e eu juro que tentei, e passaria boa parte da minha vida ainda tentando.

Naquele dia, o casamento dos meus pais começou a ruir, e eu comecei a aprender que eu deveria ser o que queriam que eu fosse.

 _Apenas um litoral de ressentimento_

 _E uma costa que não está clara_

Aos dez anos, vi meus pais se separarem e, por mais egoísta que isso possa soar, eu agradeci muito que isso tivesse acontecido. Eu odiava as brigas que me impediam de dormir, e odiava como eles faziam com que eu sentisse que a culpa era minha, mesmo que minha mãe nunca dissesse isso em voz alta, ao contrário do meu pai.

A matriarca da família Uchiha providenciou sua saída da casa de maneira discreta, e tanto ela quanto Fugaku encerraram os boatos de que ele havia a traído, dizendo apenas que havia sido uma separação amigável. O que foi obviamente uma mentira, já que o rancor de meu pai por estar sendo deixado por sua mulher quase o fez partir para o litígio e tentar deixar Mikoto sem nada.

Por sorte o bom-senso prevaleceu e ela se foi sem grandes problemas.

Eu passava duas semanas em cada casa, já que as duas não eram muito distantes, e na verdade eu preferia passar mais tempo na casa de minha mãe, mas isso era inviável, devido aos acordos que ela fez com Fugaku. O motivo da preferência pela casa da minha mãe era que, como uma artista, sua casa era cheia de vida, toda decorada por ela mesma, e cheia de apetrechos de esculturas, pinturas, fotografias, entre outras manifestações de arte.

Assim que entrei com Itachi em sua casa pela primeira vez, meu coração se aqueceu com a visão. Ela, logo percebendo meu interesse, sorriu e me deu meu primeiro cavalete, para que sempre que eu estivesse em sua casa, eu pudesse treinar. Em pouco tempo, mexendo em suas câmeras, descobri que gostava de fotografar elementos e paisagens e, só então, pintá-los, para depois fazer um comparativo entre meus dois olhares de um mesmo lugar.

Itachi, escondido de meu pai, me comprou minha primeira câmera. Seria a primeira de muitas que eu iria possuir ao longo da minha vida.

Em contrapartida, na casa de meu pai, eu aprendi a ser outra pessoa. Aprendi a agir como se minha sensibilidade tivesse sido assassinada por seus ensinamentos, me tornei uma pessoa reclusa e seria assim sempre que ele estivesse presente. Estudava noite e dia para conseguir sempre as melhores notas, as melhores colocações, sempre vencer, vencer, vencer.

Com medo de que meu pai descobrisse que eu ainda me interessava por artes, e que ainda pintava, passei a me comportar de maneira fechada, sem amigos ou pessoas com quem eu pudesse conversar, além de Itachi, claro.

Com a ajuda de minha mãe, aos quinze anos passei a fotografar por dinheiro, mantendo meu nome em segredo, e passei a montar um portfólio imenso com fotos e pinturas, que ficavam guardadas no ateliê que ela construíra para mim em sua casa. Na mesma época, comecei um estágio administrativo nos bancos de meu pai, e Itachi, já com vinte e dois anos, estava agora na gerência desse mesmo banco. Ele era incrível, e me ajudava no que eu não entendia direito, além de me defender sempre que eu dava uma opinião que não agradava Fugaku.

Meus dezessete anos chegaram e, após me formar na escola, logo ingressei na faculdade de gestão de empresas, por ordens paternas, e pedi a minha mãe que não as contestasse, jurando a ela que continuaria a fotografar e a pintar, mesmo que só tivesse tempo para isso nos finais de semana.

E foi o que fiz. No primeiro ano de faculdade, mantive boas notas, o suficiente para me manter entre os melhores, mantive meu estágio no banco Uchiha, gerenciado por Itachi, e nos fins de semana ficava viajando para fotografar e pintar. Foi cansativo e eu chegava ao limite da exaustão, mas ao fim do primeiro ano, minhas obras foram selecionadas para uma grande exposição na mesma galeria onde minha mãe havia começado sua carreira.

Eu ainda assinava minhas obras com uma identidade anônima, e estava animado com a possibilidade de, aos dezoito anos, ter uma exposição minha, na qual eu revelaria meu nome para o mundo, e provaria para Fugaku que eu tinha sim um ótimo futuro como artista, e não precisava de um emprego em uma empresa, engravatado, para isso.

Feliz comigo mesmo, entreguei os convites para meu pai e Itachi que, orgulhoso de seu irmão mais novo, me abraçou com vontade e disse que iria convidar todos seus amigos para conhecerem seu caçula artista. Já meu pai, não disse uma palavra e pegou o ingresso, indo se recolher.

No dia da exposição, meu coração não cabia em meu peito de tão acelerado, e eu estava com um terno azul marinho, com os botões das mangas abertos, sem gravata, e a camisa solta, para ser o menos formal possível com aqueles trajes, como eu gostava. Minha mãe me apresentava a todos, orgulhosa por eu finalmente assumir a autoria das obras, e meu irmão realmente apareceu com seus amigos, fossem eles empresários ou não, orgulhoso, mostrando toda a galeria que estava inundada com telas partidas ao meio, de um lado uma fotografia minha, e de outro uma pintura do mesmo lugar ou objeto.

Eu esperei a noite inteira para que o patriarca Uchiha saísse de seu pedestal e viesse me prestigiar, e quando, no meio do meu discurso de agradecimento, ele entrou pela porta da galeria, meu coração deu um salto no peito, me fazendo sorrir de verdade pela primeira vez naquela noite.

Mero engano meu. Percebi que havia sido arrastado para uma armadilha no momento em que, atrás dele, entraram dois acionistas dos bancos Uchiha, seguidos por diversos jornalistas, todos munidos de câmeras, com flashes e microfones, prontos para ouvir o que aconteceria a seguir.

Minha garganta secou e pigarreei, pronto para falar, quando Fugaku tomou a palavra e os holofotes para ele, e fez o que foi ali fazer.

Me humilhar.

Ele passeou com os jornalistas pela galeria, expondo minha sensibilidade excessiva em cada obra, brincando com minha "fase artista medíocre", como ele mesmo descreveu, que acabaria assim que eu assumisse uma das agências dele. Fez pouco caso do dom herdado de minha mãe, que para ele deveria ter dormido com algum dono de galeria para que deixassem expor meus quadros, mesmo eles sendo tão ridículos.

Até Itachi foi insultado por compactuar com aquela ideia absurda que eu havia tido, visto que ele havia comprado diversos materiais para mim, de presente.

E depois ele saiu, como se nada tivesse acontecido, deixando a galeria em silêncio, e engoli em seco, me desculpando por todos e encerrando a exposição mais cedo, antes que meu queixo começasse a tremer e eu precisasse me esconder de todas aquelas pessoas para chorar.

 _Todos os convidados na festa_

 _Eles são tão insinceros_

Depois do fracasso da exposição, desisti de colocar minha assinatura como artista no mercado, como Fugaku queria, e voltei a assinar minhas obras anonimamente, focando em ligar meu nome e imagem aos bancos Uchiha, e a minha formação como gestor empresarial. Todo o dinheiro que eu conseguia com minhas obras, eu utilizava para me sustentar, enquanto o dinheiro que recebia do emprego de meu pai, guardava em um lugar seguro, bem longe dos bancos da família, para que um dia pudesse ter o bastante para me mandar dali.

Minha vida acadêmica e pessoal se tornou solitária e tediosa, e permaneceu assim por um ano e meio, até eu conhecer Neji e Naruto por acaso, em uma das festas de confraternização da faculdade, a qual eu fui apenas para não ter que ficar em casa. O Hyuuga era estudante de medicina em seu segundo ano de faculdade, e parecia estar se divertindo tanto ou menos do que eu naquela festa, e com certeza só estava ali a pedido da namorada, Mitsashi Tenten, que estava no primeiro ano de jornalismo. Já o Uzumaki era estudante do segundo ano de Fisioterapia, e estava cercado de pessoas enquanto contava histórias engraçadas que divertiam a todos.

Se alguém me dissesse que nos três acabaríamos voltando para casa de Naruto bêbados e caindo, eu diria que era pouco provável. Mas foi o que aconteceu.

Em algum momento da festa, Neji e eu fomos colocados lado a lado na extremidade de uma mesa onde, na outra ponta, encontrava-se Naruto ao lado de um rapaz com as bochechas tatuadas, e que tinha uma irmã gostosa digna de… Bom, acho que seu nome era Kiba. Fomos desafiados a jogar algo estúpido que envolvia bolas em copos e shots de tequila, que estavam verdes demais no copo para serem apenas tequila.

Eu e Neji estávamos prontos para rir da cara de toda aquela gente e sair dali, mas as provocações de Naruto e Kiba despertaram nosso espírito competidor e caímos na armadilha, apostando alto com eles sobre quem venceria ou quem perderia.

Eu não lembro exatamente onde, mas em algum momento eu estava arrumando briga com um dos filhos de um accionista dos bancos Uchiha, e fui segurado pelos dois, sendo tirado da festa em seguida. Me recordo vagamente de Neji, bêbado tanto quanto nós dois, tentar se manter de pé e garantir para Tenten que estávamos bem e que ele nos levaria para casa e depois ligaria para ela.

No dia seguinte, acordamos os três esparramados no chão da sala de Naruto, que morava sozinho em um sobrado modesto bem perto da faculdade. Eu estava com uma ressaca insuportável, e eles não estavam muito melhor. Depois desse dia eu me tornei, de forma imprevisível, amigo dos dois, embora Neji e eu nos provocássemos a cada dois minutos.

Ainda aquele ano, com apenas dezenove anos, parei de me dividir entre a casa de Mikoto e a de Fugaku e arrumei minhas coisas para compartilhar a casa com Naruto, que estava procurando por um companheiro para rachar as contas. Nós dois não gastávamos muito e vivíamos mais fora de casa do que dentro, portanto as contas não vinham altas e eu podia me sustentar muito bem com o dinheiro do emprego nos bancos Uchiha, para que não precisasse usar o dinheiro que eu guardava ou que eu ganhava com as obras.

Obras essas que chegaram ao conhecimento de Neji e Naruto rapidamente, assim que comecei a morar com o Uzumaki, visto que um dos quartos da casa se tornou meu ateliê particular, e vivia sempre cercado de novas pinturas ou fotografias. Nenhum deles me julgou e, ao contrário do que eu imaginava, Neji inclusive me disse admirar meu trabalho e frequentar uma de minhas exposições com Tenten, sem saber que eu era o artista.

Passei a ter mais controle sobre mim mesmo e sobre a minha vida, e felizmente passei a conhecer novas pessoas, a maioria deles apresentados pelo Hyuuga ou pelo Uzumaki.

Aos vinte anos, no penúltimo ano da faculdade, Neji fez uma viagem rápida ao Japão com Tenten, ansioso com a possibilidade de trazer sua prima, que havia se formado na escola, para fazer faculdade nos Estados Unidos. Devo dizer que seu amor e felicidade por ela eram contagiantes, e todos nós que estávamos com ele sentíamos vontade de ver como era a tão falada Hinata.

Mas assim que ele voltou, não havia nada além de frustração e raiva saindo com ele do avião. Neji nos contou o fracasso que havia sido o jantar de família, e todos ficamos perplexos ao entender a profundidade da situação insuportável que a prima do Hyuuga vivia em casa. Ele nos garantiu que uma amiga dela havia ficado no Japão, embora a grande parte de seus outros amigos tenha vindo para fora do país, e isso o preocupava. Mas não é como se ele pudesse fazer muita coisa sobre isso.

Vinte e um anos. Faculdade concluída, e meu primeiro grande cargo como braço direito de Itachi em uma das ramificações do banco Uchiha, que crescia cada vez mais. Quando eu pensei que acabar a faculdade finalmente tiraria Fugaku do meu pé, e eu poderia finalmente fingir que trabalhava para ele enquanto fazia o que realmente me deixava feliz, fui de encontro ao chão ao perceber o quão errado eu estava.

Eu era vigiado noite e dia, para que meu pai garantisse que eu estava fazendo tudo certo com o seu patrimônio. Me tornei refém dele depois de adulto. Vivia na empresa e via Naruto raramente, mesmo ainda morando com ele, o mesmo se dava com Neji e os outros amigos de faculdade que eu havia feito. Parecia que eu não era mais feito para viver, apenas para cumprir as expectativas de meu pai.

 _Eles só penetram e excluem_

 _Este ano impossível_

Eu não saía mais, e isso começou a preocupar Itachi e Mikoto, que tentavam me fazer enxergar que eu ia acabar me matando se continuasse daquele jeito, sempre trabalhando, nunca dormindo, sem viver. Mas meu sentimento de insuficiência era sempre tão grande em meu peito, que me fechei para eles também, me afundando em bebidas para permanecer acordado por mais tempo, e em remédios para dormir o mínimo por dia, apenas para não desmaiar em público.

Larguei a fotografia e a pintura, e meu ateliê permaneceu fechado por dois anos. Eu havia me tornado uma pessoa cínica e mentirosa, apática e sem nenhuma sensibilidade, e isso me rendia contratos atrás de contratos, além de render acordos muito satisfatórios para o nome do banco da família. Eu havia me tornado o robô Uchiha, como meu pai queria.

Por um tempo, ele inclusive mostrou, ainda que pouco, sentir tanto orgulho de mim quanto ele sentia de Itachi, que tinha um talento natural para os negócios.

E foi aí que comecei a ruir.

Meu corpo e mente não aguentaram a pressão e tudo começou com um simples desmaio a caminho da minha sala, em um dia de muito sol. Desmaio esse que começou a se tornar comum, como o frio em excesso, mesmo quando estava calor e eu estava suando, como os vômitos, como os lapsos de memória, como o início da perda da visão.

Tudo isso se tornou comum para mim, e eu me esforcei para esconder de todos. Mas em algum momento Naruto notou que era estranho meu colarinho estar pingando suor quando eu havia acabado de tomar um banho quente, e Mikoto notou que eu me apoiava nas paredes para descer as escadas, pois não enxergava os degraus, e Itachi notou que eu havia desfalecido no banheiro da empresa após uma reunião.

Aos vinte e quatro anos, eu estava me destruindo de dentro para fora, e minha mãe se juntou ao meu irmão e aos meus melhores amigos para me fazer parar. Mesmo que eu não quisesse.

O diagnóstico foi certeiro: Síndrome de Burnout, esgotamento mental e físico, devido ao estresse no qual eu me encontrava.

O processo de cura foi intenso e demorado, já que aquele tipo de vida já estava cravado em mim: afastamento total dos bancos, repouso, visitas regulares ao médico, tratamento para insônia e reeducação alimentar, idas frequentes ao psicólogo, entre outras coisas facilmente providenciadas por Mikoto e Itachi, que não tiravam o olho de mim nem se eu quisesse.

Passei a receber amigos em casa, e Naruto começou a ficar mais tempo nela também, para me ajudar com minha recuperação, embora eu odiasse ser paparicado.

Após estar totalmente curado, voltei ao trabalho, depois de prometer ao médico que não iria voltar a abusar do estilo de vida, apenas para encontrar uma demissão a minha espera. Aparentemente, meu colapso nervoso havia pego muito mal para o nome Uchiha e eu havia mostrado o quão fraco eu era ao não aguentar seja lá que porra ele tenha dito depois disso, pois fiquei tão enfurecido, que parei de ouvir por alguns segundos antes de bater com o punho na mesa e deixar claro que ele ia me pagar tudo que me era de direito depois de nove anos trabalhando naquele banco de merda ou eu ia ser o responsável por afundar ainda mais o nome Uchiha com um novo escândalo. E depois saí daquela merda, e finalmente respirei o ar livre de um homem que não tinha mais nada a perder.

.

— E o que você vai fazer agora? — Naruto pergunta, se jogando no sofá, ao meu lado, enquanto comia uma fatia de pizza da noite anterior.

— Eu ainda não faço a menor ideia. — respondo, dando de ombros e continuando a passear pelos canais da televisão, sem muito interesse.

— Você tinha que mandar seu pai enfiar o banco no rabo dele? Sabe que isso só fez com que ele ficasse mais nervoso. — continuou, totalmente alheio a minha vontade de matá-lo.

— Naruto, eu vou mandar você calar a boca uma vez. Não haverá uma segunda. — O observo com o canto de olho e ele finge passar um zíper na boca, erguendo as mãos em rendição.

— Sabe o que irá te animar? — Não respondo e ele continua, me cutucando com o pé — Ir a uma festa.

— Não estou no clima de festa, Uzumaki.

— Mas vai ter que estar! — Ergo a sobrancelha e ele se aproxima mais — Hoje a prima do Neji chegou, e nós iremos dar as boas vindas.

— Puta que o pariu, era hoje… — suspiro, fechando os olhos, e penso por cinco segundos — Acho que se eu explicar para ele que fui demitido do banco ele não fique muito bravo caso eu não compareça.

Naquele mesmo momento, o celular do Naruto começa a tocar insistentemente alto e ele atende, seu rosto se iluminando antes mesmo de responder:

— Ela chegou? — sussurros — Ela… o que? — mais sussurros, e o rosto de Naruto embranqueceu — Caralho, que barra pesada, Neji. Mas é claro que eu chamei todo mundo…

Me interesso pela conversa, visto que o sorriso do loiro a minha frente morreu assim que Neji começou a falar, e me inclino para frente, para tentar ouvir melhor.

— Sasuke disse que não vai. — gritos enraivecidos e Naruto responde, rindo — Ele foi demitido do banco e mandou o pai dele enfiá-lo na porra do rabo dele, cara.

Risadas explodem do outro lado da linha e Neji diz mais alguma coisa, e Naruto me passa o telefone, sussurrando enquanto segura a entrada de voz:

— A prima dele foi deserdada assim que chegou aqui. Acho bom você dizer a ele que vai ou então o Hyuuga vai arrancar seus olhos. — Fico sem palavras por um momento e pego o telefone, engolindo em seco antes de atender.

— Eu vou, idiota, não precisa gritar nenhuma ameaça no meu ouvido. — digo assim que coloco o telefone no ouvido, sem deixá-lo falar — Mas só estou indo porque sua priminha parece mais fodida do que eu nesse momento, então não abuse da minha boa vontade, porque não estou num dia bom.

Ouço sua risada se misturar a de Tenten e deixo um sorriso de canto escapar por meus lábios, enquanto ele se despede e desliga o telefone.

O que meus amigos não pediam gritando que eu não fazia gritando mais ainda?

E, afinal, depois de um ano de merda, seria bom começar a viver um pouco novamente certo? Talvez eu devesse parar de ver essa demissão como um símbolo de fracasso, e começar a pensar nela como um prêmio por ter seguido a linha até agora.

 _Não há você e eu_

 _Este ano impossível_

 _Apenas mágoa e corações partidos_

 _E gim feito de lágrimas_

 _A pílula amarga que eu engulo_

 _A lembrança em forma de cicatriz_

 _Essa tatuagem, sua última ferida_

 _Este ano impossível_


	2. Golden Days

**Golden Days**

 _Eu encontrei uma pilha de Polaroides_

 _Nas caixas de uma loja de discos_

Sasuke

Estaciono o carro na frente do bar bem localizado no centro de Los Angeles, aproveitando o que podiam ser meus últimos momentos com o carro, visto que eu não havia acabado de pagá-lo, e estava usando o dinheiro que ganhava dos bancos pra isso. Saio do lado do motorista, enquanto Naruto termina de arrumar seus cabelos loiros antes de pular do banco do carona, com uma caixinha em mãos, pronto para entrar.

— O que tem na caixa? — pergunto, guardando a chave do carro e o acompanhando, procurando por Neji ou qualquer pessoa conhecida.

— Neji me disse que a prima dele gosta de flores.

— Idiota, se ela gosta de flores, por que você trouxe uma caixa ao invés de trazer flores?

Ele abre a boca para falar, mas um gritinho agudo fez com que ambos nós virássemos para encarar Sakura aos abraços e pulinhos com uma garota tão loira quanto Naruto, e por um momento estreito os olhos, e ele me encara com a confusão no olhar que devia estar em meu rosto também.

— Essa não pode ser nem de longe a garota que eu vi nos palcos que o Neji mostrou… — sussurrou, apenas para que eu ouvisse.

— Yamanaka, você está linda! — Karin diz, indo abraça-la também.

— Obrigada! Mas, embora seja difícil de acreditar, eu estou modesta perto dessa beldade que a Hinata se tornou desde que vocês deixaram o Japão! — A loira responde, puxando a jovem de cabelos negro-azulados para o meio da roda, para que ela fosse bombardeada de abraços e mimos de suas amigas.

— Ah… — suspiramos em uníssono, finalmente entendendo o que estava acontecendo ali.

A loira era a melhor amiga que havia ficado no Japão. A morena era a prima do Neji, a deserdada. Fazia sentido, visto que ela não fazia jus a todas as descrições que o Hyuuga fizera da prima.

Nos aproximamos e Naruto era todo sorrisos. Assim que somos vistos por Neji, o mesmo se levanta e vem até nós, com um copo de cerveja na mão, para conversar longe do resto das pessoas que estavam ali para recepcionar a nova Hyuuga.

E era bastante gente. Nunca vi sequer Gaara ter tempo de sair com os amigos, mas até ele se encontra sentado em uma poltrona, ao lado da irmã, sorrindo de canto para Hinata quando essa lhe diz alguma coisa.

— Que bom que vieram. — Os olhos claros de Neji pareciam querer saltar do rosto dele, de tão ansioso que parecia, e apenas concordo com a cabeça, lhe dando um tapinha no ombro — Eu não pensei que todos viriam, na verdade. Senão eu teria reservado um restaurante, ou pelo menos um bar maior e menos movimentado.

Os três olhamos para o local e, realmente, parecia quente ali, principalmente pela grande concentração de pessoas no canto onde Hinata estava.

— Bom, agora que já estamos aqui, nos resta apenas curtir. — Naruto diz, alto, indo dar um abraço em Neji, que retribui sem muita vontade — Não vai nos apresentar sua prima, finalmente?

O moreno ri e acena com a cabeça, nos convidando a segui-lo, nos esquivando entre as outras pessoas no bar, até chegarmos onde nossos amigos estavam.

— Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka — Neji chama, fazendo com que elas se voltem para ele, que segura a prima pela mão e aponta para nós com o queixo —, quero que conheçam meus melhores amigos. Esses são Sasuke Uchiha — Ele aponta para mim —, e Naruto Uzumaki, primo da Karin.

— Você e tão loiro quanto eu! — Ino abre os braços, o envolvendo em um abraço apertado, enquanto Naruto ria de sua apresentação.

— Nós somos quase gêmeos! — responde, arrancando ainda mais risos da loira, que se afasta dele e abre caminho para Hinata, que se aproxima, sorrindo para ele — E você deve ser a Hinata. Eu ouvi muito sobre você esses anos.

Ele a abraça apertado, fazendo-a rir e corar com a proximidade, e logo depois a entrega a caixinha muito bem decorada, a surpreendendo.

— Ouvi dizer que gosta de flores e de dentes-de-leão. — ele se justifica, encabulado, enquanto ela abre a caixinha e se depara com dois brincos que eram iguaizinhos aos botões de dentes-de-leão, todo em prata — Espero que goste.

— Olha só, quem diria que o primo da Uzumaki teria bom gosto. — sussurra a Yamanaka, surpresa, olhando por cima do ombro da amiga, que tinha um grande sorriso no rosto corado.

— Não sei se mereço um presente assim, mas muito obrigada Naruto. — ela sorri e lhe dá um beijo singelo na bochecha, antes de se virar para mim, me estudando por um minuto antes de erguer a mão livre para me cumprimentar, a qual aceito de bom grado, aliviado por ela não vir me abraçar — É um prazer lhe conhecer, Uchiha. Você não parece ser alguém que gosta de muito contato físico, então...

— Uah, sua prima é uma daquelas médiuns ou isso é coisa do teatro? — Naruto pergunta, espantado, arrancando risadas de todos, enquanto voltávamos para a mesa.

 _Eles eram sexy, sexy olhando para trás_

 _De uma noite que o tempo esqueceu_

— Neji nos mostrou os vídeos de suas peças de teatro e você estava simplesmente incrível, Hinata! — Kiba dizia, servindo mais um copo de cerveja para a Hyuuga e sua amiga, que já estavam com as bochechas rosadas pelo álcool.

— Vocês tinham que presenciar ela no palco — a Yamanaka concordava, sendo seguida por Sakura e Karin, que fizeram teatro com ela —, ela fica possuída pela paixão de atuar.

— Você parece uma pessoa que dançaria muito bem. — Shino dizia, tomando mais um gole de seu martini enquanto a analisava — E cantaria também.

— Não posso dizer que sou boa dançando, a menos que eu ensaie bastante, como aconteceu com o sapateado na última peça que fiz — Ela responde, balançando a cabeça para reforçar o que estava falando.

— Mas ela canta muito bem! — Karin interveio, atraindo a atenção de todos — Ela arrebentou no Fantasma da Ópera!

— Ela faria tanto sucesso em uma boate gay… — choraminga Sai aleatoriamente, arrancando risadas de todos, inclusive da Hyuuga, e deixando Neji vermelho, o que fez ela se divertir ainda mais, antes de dizer.

— Neji, eu sei o que uma boate gay significa. Eu não sou mais uma criança! — Ino engasga com a bebida, rindo histericamente enquanto limpa o vestido dos pingos de cerveja que caíram.

— Hidan que o diga! — Sakura arregala os olhos e se vira para Hinata, que fica vermelha no ato.

— Você transou com o Hidan? — Neji cospe a vodka na mesa e Tenten bate em suas costas, segurando a risada.

— Ok, Hidan? — Ele deu um muxoxo de descrença e respira fundo — Ele nem era um cara legal, e ainda tem uns oito anos a mais que você! Ele deve ter a idade do irmão do Sasuke.

— Então pode mandar trazer o bonitão do Itachi, porque aparentemente a Hinata gosta de uma diversão madura. — Karin faz um gesto obsceno com as mãos assim que acaba de falar e a Hyuuga, envergonhada demais para falar, segura suas mãos e as abaixa, para que ninguém mais visse. Sem sucesso, já que todos começam a rir.

— Quem diria Neji, logo a sua prima, como você chamava ela mesmo? — Shikamaru provocou, fingindo tentar se lembrar.

— Ah, era anjinha, não era? — Temari responde, rindo alto e batendo os punhos com Shikamaru, enquanto Neji ficava cada vez mais vermelho.

— Gente, Hinata já tem vinte e um anos e pode muito bem sair com quem ela quiser. — Gaara diz e a Hyuuga o olha, aliviada e agradecida, antes que ele sorrisse de canto e completasse, cheio de malícia — Mas talvez seja cômico para nós que ela não seja a pureza em pessoa, como Neji colocou.

— Não acho que o Neji está muito bem em ouvir vocês falarem sobre isso. — Tenten ri, colocando a mão sobre a testa do namorado, como se fosse avaliar uma possível febre, já que ele estava extremamente vermelho e suado.

— Vocês são horríveis! — Ino balança a cabeça e revira os olhos, tomando mais de sua cerveja — Eu adorei, continuem.

— Pessoal… — Hinata começa, provavelmente tentando encerrar o assunto.

— Ok, já chega desse assunto. — digo, atraindo a atenção geral e arrancando alguns suspiros de surpresa, visto que até agora eu não dissera nenhuma palavra.

— Uh, o Uchiha está nervoso… — Sai pede mais um whisky para o garçom que passava ali perto e continuou — O que houve dessa vez?

— Ele foi demitido. — Naruto dá de ombros, mesmo com as caras de espanto de todos os presentes — E mandou o pai dele enfiar o banco no rabo dele.

Fecho os olhos e espero. Dois segundos depois, a risada e geral, e até eu me rendo a rir um pouco da situação, abrindo os olhos e encontrando as orbes peroladas de Hinata me observando.

— Uau, eu nunca achei que diria isso, Sasuke, mas estou orgulhosa de você. — Temari ergue o copo para mim, e sorrio de canto.

— Diga isso quando levarem meu carro por falta de pagamento. — Bebo mais um gole de cerveja.

— Cara, isso é demais! — Kiba ri, balançando a cabeça — Você é louco.

A música pára e todos nos viramos para o palco, agora vazio, no qual qualquer um podia cantar por tempo limitado, para esquentar a noite.

— Você devia cantar, Hina! — Naruto a cutuca e ela tenta negar com as mãos, antes que ele as segurasse e a parasse e continuasse — Eu queria ver como ficaria com seus novos brincos no palco.

Tenho que admitir que Naruto sabia ser bem persistente, ainda mais sorrindo daquele jeito para ela, que já se encontrava vermelha a essa altura, enquanto se levantava e ia ao palco, com as palmas de todos.

 _Ele era algo afável em 1979_

 _E ela tinha o cabelo da Farrah Fawcett_

Ela se posiciona atrás do microfone, após falar com os músicos, e a melodia toca, calma e grave, enquanto ela cantava, fechando os olhos.

— _Sorry if it's hard to catch my vibe, hn, I need a lover to trust, tell me you're on my side_ … — Ela inicia, em um inglês perfeito.

Eu sei que alguém assobia nesse momento, e alguém diz a Neji que ela canta bem, mas eu não estou mais prestando atenção em nada além da voz dela. Me levanto, sem sequer escutar se alguém diz meu nome ou não, e vou até o bar, que ficava mais perto do palco, para poder ouvir.

A voz dela tem um tom mais grave do que eu poderia apostar, diferente da voz doce com a qual ela fala. Uma voz poderosa e explosiva, que contrasta com seu rosto sorridente.

Só percebo que a música acaba quando ela, olhando em minha direção, desce do palco e vem até o bar, se sentando ao meu lado enquanto pede uma bebida.

— Obrigada por ter vindo, mesmo com tudo isso que aconteceu com você. — Sorrio de canto e ergo a bebida, antes de responder.

— Eu estou feliz em ter sido demitido na verdade. — sussurro, e ela sorri, pegando sua bebida e tomando um gole — E pareceu que você estava mais ferrada do que eu, então resolvi vir dar uma força.

— Eu na verdade estou me sentindo melhor do que nunca, mesmo deserdada. — Ergo a sobrancelha, vendo-a tomar mais um gole da bebida azul — Meu pai pode enfiar o dinheiro dele no mesmo lugar onde mandou seu pai enfiar o banco.

Dou uma risada curta mas, antes que eu possa responder, Ino chama Hinata para a mesa, elogiando sua voz, e a mesma se despede com um aceno de cabeça antes de ir para onde os outros estavam.

Não demorou muito até Gaara vir até mim e se sentar ao meu lado, apenas ficando lá por um tempo, antes de bater com punho levemente em meu queixo, apontando para a mesa com a cabeça.

— A Hyuuga já te deixou distraído? — Nego com a cabeça e olho para todas aquelas pessoas na mesa, sorrindo.

— Claro que não, você me conhece. — Ele dá de ombros, pedindo mais uma bebida — Eu sou um cara do mundo e não vou mudar.

— Primeiramente, você nunca foi um cara do mundo. Você, na verdade, nunca sai com ninguém, mas, já que está tão disposto à me fazer acreditar nisso, então devia parar de olhar para ela e ver o que tem em volta, pronto para um homem do mundo. — Ele indica com a cabeça um grupo de garotas que encaravam na nossa direção, e pisca para uma delas, chamando-a com um aceno de dedos.

Sorrio e me afasto, dando-o privacidade, enquanto vou até o grupo de garotas e levo uma delas pela mão até um lugar mais calmo.

Ela era boa de conversa, e seu nome era Konan, mas rapidamente ela se inclina sobre mim e passa a usar a língua para outras coisas e, por um minuto, me esqueço de que vim para a festa acompanhado de outras pessoas. Mas isso dura pouco já que, segundos depois, um barulho irritante de briga me tira do beijo e me afasto, olhando para trás bem a tempo de ver Naruto dar um soco no rosto de um rapaz, enquanto outro segurava uma câmera, que logo depois e tomada por Karin, que joga o aparelho no chão e pisa em cima, e Kiba o segura pela camisa, pronto para agredi-lo. No meio da confusão, estava Hinata sendo abraçada por Ino e Neji estava a frente das duas, possesso e pronto para se juntar a Naruto nos socos.

Entrego meu copo, ainda na metade, para Konan, e me despeço com uma piscadela antes de me juntar ao grupo de pessoas, na mesma hora que Gaara.

— Acho que está na hora de ir embora, antes que isso fique pior… — Shikamaru diz, separando Kiba do desconhecido, que ri de canto e diz, erguendo as mãos em rendição.

— Eu só vim perguntar quanto era o programa da mocinha ali. — Ele apontou Hinata com o queixo, e Shikamaru fecha a cara, batendo no ombro de Kiba com a mão esquerda.

— Todo seu, Inuzuka. — O mesmo nem pensa duas vezes antes de atingir um chute no estômago do rapaz, que caiu no chão, curvado.

Seguro Kiba, antes que ele terminasse o serviço, e saio com ele do bar, sendo seguido pelo resto do grupo, que começou a entrar em seus respectivos carros.

— Amanhã, apareçam lá em casa, e leve Hinata também, para conversarmos sobre isso. — Neji assente para Naruto, enquanto colocava Hinata no carro, e dou partida, ficando em silêncio o caminho todo dá volta para casa.

 _Jarras de vinho tinto de sangue_

 _No verão, no verão_

Acordo tarde na manhã seguinte ao incidente no bar, e encontro Naruto já preparando o almoço, me juntando a ele na cozinha e indo pegar uma jarra de suco de laranja na geladeira.

— Como acha que Hinata está hoje? — Ele pergunta, enquanto me sirvo de um copo, e dou de ombros, sem realmente saber como ela estava.

Naruto havia me explicado sobre a coletiva que o pai de Hinata havia feito, exibindo seu novo herdeiro, que era um rapaz chamado Pain, estudante de direito, que tomaria posse das empresas de advocacia assim que Hiashi se aposentasse. E, se fosse só isso, todos estariam bem, mas quando questionado sobre o porquê de sua filha mais velha não assumir como sua herdeira, ele expôs em rede mundial que ela havia "desonrado o nome Hyuuga e que havia ido fazer programa na América", o que provou o quão mesquinho ele é, e causou problemas para Hinata, que agora seria reconhecida onde fosse, por conta da maldita entrevista de Hiashi.

E foi o que aconteceu no bar.

— Eles vão vir? — pergunto, me levantando e indo para a sala, me jogando no sofá com o copo em mãos, e ele me segue, colocando um prato de panquecas na minha frente.

— Eles já devem estar chegando a essa hora, na verdade.

Não precisou que Naruto falasse novamente, pois logo a campainha tocou e ele se levantou para abrir a porta enquanto continuei comendo as panquecas que ele havia feito. Neji e Hinata adentraram e ela se sentou no sofá ao meu lado, ao passo que ele permaneceu escorado à poltrona, com os braços cruzados:

— Como você está depois de ontem, Hinata? — Naruto perguntou enquanto eu oferecia, silenciosamente, minhas panquecas a ela, que negou com um aceno de cabeça.

— Acredito que estou meio atordoada ainda, na verdade. — ela deu uma risada fraca, e Neji bufou, nervoso — Neji acha que devo fazer alguma coisa. Mas acredito que não há o que fazer agora, apenas esperar a poeira baixar.

— E até lá você adia seu sonho de continuar com Ino sendo sua assessora? Até lá você finge não estar recebendo convites para filmes pornô? Até lá você finge que está bem com o fato de que várias empresas estão recusando ter você nos palcos ou nas telas pelo que Hiashi disse?

— Isso está mesmo acontecendo? — pergunto, incrédulo.

— Mas ele deu a declaração ontem! — Naruto exclama, exasperado.

— Hiashi continua sendo um dos maiores nomes da advocacia e-

— Neji — chama Hinata, atraindo a atenção de todos —, está tudo bem. Nós vamos conseguir pensar em algo. Eu sei que sim. Eu estou com a consciência limpa.

O telefone de Hinata toca e ela sorri antes de atender, sem se preocupar com estarmos todos ali, no meio de um assunto sério:

— Ino! Onde você estava de manhã? — risadinhas no outro lado da minha — Sim, eu já estou na casa do Naruto. Neji veio e- — ela arqueia a sobrancelha, ouvindo atentamente o que ela falava — Por que você quer que eu pergunte ao Naruto qual a cor favorita do Kiba, Ino?

Ouvimos uma gritaria no outro lado da linha e finalmente Hinata começa a ficar vermelha como um pimentão, olhando para nós, parecendo finalmente perceber o que havia acabado de dizer na nossa frente. Pela cara assustada dela, meu sorriso de canto devia ser bem sugestivo, e o mesmo se podia dizer de Neji e Naruto.

— D-Desculpe… — ela começa, engolindo em seco — Acredito que eles já ouviram.

Mais gritaria, e Hinata finalmente tira o telefone do ouvido e liga o viva-voz, e a voz fina de Ino invade o cômodo.

— Podem desfazer esses risinhos nas suas caras agora!

— Como você sabe se estamos sorrindo? Eu posso simplesmente ser uma pessoa feliz. — Neji deixa uma risada escapar do comentário do Uzumaki, e reviro os olhos.

— Não vamos contar ao Kiba que está escolhendo sua lingerie baseada na cor favorita dele. — digo, com uma falsa compaixão, e Naruto cai na risada.

— Por que você falou em lingerie? HINATA!

— Ino, eu não tinha dito nada….

O silêncio se fez ouvir por quase um minuto, antes que todos nós começássemos a rir de Ino, que ameaçava desligar o telefone.

— Ok, parem de brincar, eu preciso de ajuda! — Todos nos calamos e ela continuou — Ontem, quando fomos nos despedir, ele disse que gostou de conversar comigo e me chamou para tomar alguma coisa hoje.

— Yamanaka, o que te leva a crer que nós queremos saber como o babão do Kiba estava dando em cima de você? — O Hyuuga disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

— Nós estávamos no meio de uma conversa séria. — concordo, bocejando, enquanto termino minha última panqueca

— Isso também é muito sério! Vocês tem que me ajudar! Hinata, diga pra eles. — A Hyuuga suspira e se vira para nós.

— Está nas nossas regras que devemos parar o que estivermos fazendo para ajudar uma a outra em uma situação como essa.

— Vocês têm regras? — Naruto perguntou, confuso.

— Uma espécie de siscode, na verdade. — Hinata ri, concordando com a cabeça.

Reviro os olhos e me levanto, indo para a cozinha pegar mais suco. Assim que volto, vejo uma cena cômica de Naruto passando um dossiê de Inuzuka Kiba para Ino, garantindo a ela que ele nunca foi um rapaz de brincar com esse tipo de coisa, todas as suas manias e suas preferências.

Só me restava esperar, enquanto finalizava mais um copo de suco.

 _Você não se pergunta quando as luzes começaram a apagar?_

 _E o relógio apenas fez as cores se tornarem cinza_

Assim que Hinata e Neji deixam minha casa, já bem próximo das quatro da tarde, Naruto vem se sentar ao meu lado, ligando a TV enquanto permaneço com os olhos no celular, checando mensagens e emails.

— Você acha que está realmente tudo bem com Hinata? — Dou de ombros, sem responder — O que acha da ideia de Neji, de chamar os outros para ajudá-la?

— Acho, sinceramente, que ela pode ficar brava se tentarmos fazer algo para ajudar. — O loiro tira os olhos da TV e me encara.

— Por que acha isso?

— Porque enquanto não tivermos uma ideia concreta, seria suicídio para a carreira dela ter os amigos saindo em sua defesa publicamente. — Bloqueio a tela do celular e o jogo de lado, estendendo os pés na mesinha de centro.

Fecho os olhos por um momento, respirando profundamente, enquanto escuto Naruto andando pela casa, em ligações telefônicas:

— Quem era? — pergunto, sem estar realmente interessado em saber.

— Era Sai. Ele, assim como a maioria dos outros, ligou para perguntar sobre a Hinata.

— Ela está realmente causando pânico generalizado entre todo mundo…

— Correção: o pai dela está causando seja lá o que for. — Ergo as mãos e me calo por alguns segundos, antes de ligar o videogame enquanto ele ia para a cozinha.

— Está interessado na prima de Neji? — consigo ouvir sua risada alta vindo do outro cômodo, antes que ele respondesse.

— Ser gentil e amigo não tem nada a ver com estar interessado em alguém. Além disso, você sabe que eu tenho sentimento sinceros por outra pessoa.

— _Unf_ — bufo, esperando o jogo carregar —, você ainda não superou aquela festa com Sakura?

— Eu ainda acredito que ela vai me dar uma chance. — reviro os olhos e sorrio de canto.

— Ela estava superando um relacionamento ruim, Naruto, normal ela ter acabado na cama com você.

— Foi meu nome que ela disse enquanto dormia, e não o de Deidara.

— Ok, eu não toco mais no assunto Haruno.

O Uzumaki sai da cozinha e para ao meu lado, pegando um controle para si enquanto era possível ouvir o barulho de água no fogo.

— Você sabe que sua opinião importa pra caralho. Mas eu sinto que, assim que Sakura esquecer Deidara, ela irá ver que aquilo que passamos não foi só uma noite da qual ela se arrepende. — Ergo a sobrancelha e rio.

— Ah, eu garanto que ela não se arrepende de ter ido pra cama com você. Todos ouviram o que estava acontecendo no andar de cima.

Ele começa a rir e me mostra o dedo do meio, os olhos na tela onde apostávamos uma corrida.

O telefone do loiro começa a tocar ao mesmo tempo em que ele se levanta para olhar o macarrão que deixara no fogo. Olho a tela e arqueio a sobrancelha ao ver o nome e foto da Karin, e atendo por ele.

— O que você quer, ruiva? — escuto seu muxoxo do outro lado da linha, e um emaranhado de vozes ao fundo.

— Eu liguei para o meu primo, e não pra você, Uchiha. Passa o telefone pra ele.

— Ele está ocupado, fazendo nossa janta.

— São cinco horas da tarde, idiotas, isso não e hora de janta! Põe o celular no viva-voz e vai pra cozinha pra eu falar com ele, agora!

Suspiro e me levanto, pausando o jogo, e fazendo o que ela havia me dito:

— Naruto, responda rápido, quantos cômodos tem o seu sobrado? — ele ergue a sobrancelha, confuso, e dou de ombros, igualmente sem saber do que se tratava.

— Em baixo tem sala, cozinha, lavabo, lavanderia nos fundos. — ele provou um pouco do molho — Em cima tem um banheiro, quatro quartos com sacada. Por que?

— Os sobrados nessa rua são todos nesse modelo? — mais barulhos indefinidos no fundo da ligação.

— Karin, eu n-

— Me responde, Naruto. Questão de vida ou morte! — ele suspira e desliga o fogo do macarrão, colocando o mesmo pra escorrer a água, enquanto respondia.

— Sim, todos os sobrados aqui tem essa mesma configuração, por isso minha mãe escolheu essa rua e-

— Obrigada, priminho, você sabe que eu te amo e- Cala a boca, Sakura, caralho! — mais gritaria — Shino, avisa o Kiba! Tchau Naruto, tenho que ir agora!

— Mas Ka- — ele sequer conseguiu terminar, pois ela desligou e a ligação ficou muda.

Nós nos encaramos, suspirando pesadamente. A Karin estava tramando algo.

 _Para sempre jovem. Envelhecer é o mesmo_

 _Todas as memórias que fizeram nunca mudarão_

Hinata

Depois de muitas brigas, finalmente Neji concorda em deixar a poeira baixar e não fazer nada contra meu pai. Nem sequer deixei que ele ligasse para Hanabi, e evitei o assunto quando ela me ligou, animada como nunca por conta do curso que havia começado a menos de uma semana.

Ino havia se dado muito bem no primeiro encontro com Kiba e, depois daquela noite, vivia escapando de madrugada, ou demorando para chegar do trabalho, que não era longe do nosso apartamento.

Eu estava feliz que ela estava feliz. Ela tinha um coração enorme e merecia ser feliz.

Comecei a trabalhar na parte administrativa de um dos hospitais que Neji fazia residência, mas infelizmente não podia vê-lo todos os dias, já que havia outro hospital em que ele passava ainda mais tempo, e esse ficava bem mais longe.

Quando Neji não estava, minha área era movimentada por babacas que queriam saber sobre a declaração de Hiashi, e isso me enfurecia, pois já fazia uma semana que aquela entrevista miserável acontecera, e mesmo assim as pessoas ainda lembravam dela por onde quer que eu fosse. Eu sentia vontade de dar um soco no próximo que aparecesse, mas as coisas começaram a ficar estranhas quando, na quinta-feira, eu senti que estava sendo seguida na ida para casa, e cheguei em casa com o coração na mão, tentando me acalmar.

Na sexta, outro dia que Neji não estava por perto no trabalho, foi ainda pior. Minhas olheiras demonstravam claramente que eu havia passado a noite em claro, e as investidas de alguns rapazes ficaram ainda mais ousadas.

Assim que o relógio marca quinze minutos para que eu saia, mando uma mensagem para Neji, perguntando que horas ele sairia, pois talvez ele pudesse me dar uma carona e eu não precisasse ir de ônibus até em casa. Os olhares alheios masculinos me incomodam e eu sabia que seria seguida novamente.

Nenhuma resposta de Neji, nem de Naruto ou Sakura, já que os três estavam no hospital. Ino ainda demoraria para sair da estufa e ela não usava o celular lá dentro. Shikamaru atendeu, mas estava do outro lado da cidade e não poderia ir me buscar a tempo.

Dez minutos para meu horário. Eu tinha que tentar todos os outros que eu conhecia, na esperança de que me atendessem.

Disco o número de Sasuke, enquanto roía as unhas, apreensiva, e arrumava minhas coisas na mesa com a mão livre e procurava minha bolsa pela sala.

— Alo? — Ele atende, com a voz nem um pouco amistosa.

— Sasuke?

— Quem fala? — Fecho os olhos, engolindo em seco, assim que acho minha mochila.

— Hinata, prima do Neji. — ouço uma exclamação de entendimento e continuo falando, apressadamente — Será que você pode me passar os números de telefone do Gaara ou do Kiba?

— Hinata, eu estou no banco do meu pai agora e as coisas estão meio… Eu não acho que seja uma boa hora par-

— V-Você pode mandar uma mensagem pedindo para Temari me ligar, então, por favor? — Minha voz falha quando meus olhos ficam marejados e eu olho o relógio.

Cinco minutos. Saio da sala e a tranco, indo até o escritório do térreo para deixar a chave.

— Hinata? — ele sussurra, aparentemente confuso — Está tudo bem? Você está precisando de algo?

— Eu só queria que você visse pra mim se o Gaara está no trabalho agora. — Vejo uma grande tesoura de ponta na mesa do escritório e a coloco dentro da roupa.

— Onde você está? Você parece m-

— Está tudo bem Sasuke, eu vou voltar pra casa agora. Sinto muito ter atrapalhado sua reunião.

— Você está saindo do hospital agora? Eu p-

— Obrigada pela preocupação, Uchiha. — rio baixo, disfarçando o frio na barriga ao passar pelas portas automáticas do hospital — Tenho que desligar.

Desligo sem dar tempo de resposta, e começo a fazer meu caminho até o ponto onde passava o ônibus que eu pegaria. Meus passos rápidos fazem barulho no asfalto, e me amaldiçoo por não ter comprado um carro com Ino assim que chegamos, já que o ponto ficava algumas quadras longe do hospital, e eu podia demorar a chegar.

Olho o relógio no pulso e engulo em seco, xingando mentalmente a necessidade de usar saltos no trabalho, o que atrasava meus passos. Sinto algo estranho em minhas costas e inclino a cabeça para o lado, vendo claramente um rapaz que não devia ter oito anos a mais que eu, andando a passos lentos a certa distância de mim. Seguro o cabo da tesoura com força dentro da roupa e tento apressar meus passos, ouvindo quando ele faz o mesmo.

Os estabelecimentos mais próximos ainda ficavam a uns cinco minutos de distância, e eu desconfiava que ele estava me seguindo desde que saí do hospital, há quase doze minutos. Eu não podia correr naqueles sapatos e o desgraçado estava chegando cada vez mais perto, mais perto, mais perto.

— Ei, sua gost- — me viro em um rompante, a tesoura na jugular do rapaz, que se interrompeu na mesma hora. Um filete de sangue marcou seu pescoço e clavícula, mas a tesoura ainda nem o havia cortado de verdade. Ainda.

— Não se mexa! — ordeno, assim que ele tenta tirar a mão esquerda do bolso — Se você se mover um milímetro eu juro por Deus que eu enfio essa tesoura na sua garganta.

Burrice. Reagir a uma abordagem sempre foi e sempre será burrice. Ele podia estar armado, e isso podia acabar em uma tragédia mas, naquele momento, eu não conseguia pensar mais em nada.

— Hinata…? — O som da porta de um carro batendo me trouxe de volta a realidade, e empurro mais a tesoura na garganta do rapaz, que permanecia em choque, sem se mexer.

Olho para o lado rapidamente e a figura de Sasuke se aproxima, com o rosto preocupado com a situação a sua frente.

— E-Eu tenho tudo sobre controle, Sasuke. — o rapaz tentou dizer algo, mas Sasuke foi mais rápido e tirou a tesoura da minha mão, mantendo-a apontada na direção dele e fazendo-o se calar.

— Hinata, ligue para a polícia.

 _Nós vamos ficar bêbados, vamos ficar bronzeados, deixe o amor permanecer_

 _E eu juro que eu sempre vou pintar você_

— Eu podia ter resolvido sozinha! — abraço meus joelhos, no banco do carona, enquanto ele solta um riso baixo.

— Claro, porque tudo que você precisa agora é ser presa por enfiar uma tesoura na jugular de um babaca.

— Se você não tivesse aparecido, provavelmente era o que eu teria feito. — sorrio levemente, vendo-o se concentrar na rua enquanto dirige.

— E eu não estou julgando-a, eu também senti vontade de arrancar a cabeça dele. Homem é um lixo.

— Você também é um homem, Sasuke. — Ele dá de ombros e sorri de canto.

— Sim, e tudo que você não precisa agora é de um cara chato te dizendo que nem todos os homens são iguais. — olho pela janela, vendo a rua tomar as cores das luzes que começaram a ser ligadas nos estabelecimentos.

— Obrigada. Você foi muito gentil interrompendo sua ida ao banco para ir me ajudar. E foi muito gentil na delegacia também.

— Minha ida ao banco pode ser facilmente adiada. — ele suspira, e ficamos em silêncio pelos próximos minutos, até que eu resolva perguntar.

— Está tudo bem sobre sua demissão?

— Não sei. Fugaku não quis conversar comigo a respeito das minhas contas a acertar.

— Acha que ele teria te recebido se você não tivesse vindo me ajudar? — ele nega com a cabeça sem sequer precisar pensar.

— Eu duvido muito.

Mais silêncio. Era, de certa forma, reconfortante que ele não fosse o tipo de pessoa que fizesse perguntas, mesmo depois de ver a cena de mais cedo, ou de ouvir meu depoimento na delegacia. Eu apreciava poucas palavras e, pelo visto, ele também, como eu havia previsto.

Sasuke estaciona o carro assim que paramos em frente ao meu prédio, e saio do mesmo pronta para me despedir, mas ele faz o mesmo movimento e tranca o carro, me acompanhando até a entrada.

— Vou esperar com você até Neji e Ino chegarem. — ele disse simplesmente, antes que eu perguntasse algo.

— Neji?

— Eu liguei pra ele e contei o que estava acontecendo, então ele me deu a ordem de não deixar você sozinha até ele chegar. — reviro os olhos e suspiro.

— Eu consigo me cuidar. — paro em frente ao elevador, com ele em meu encalço — Você viu que eu posso cortar em pedacinhos qualquer filho da puta que atravessar meu caminho.

— Certo, claro. — ele ri baixo e acerto o punho em seu tronco, fazendo-o me olhar com falsa indignação — O que? Eu concordei com você.

Finalmente o elevador chega e entro no mesmo ao lado de Sasuke. Eu não tinha outra escolha mesmo.

 _Eu aposto que eles conheceram alguns diplomatas no iate da Bianca Jagger_

 _Com o seu caviar e charutos mortos_

— Então você e meu primo se conheceram nessa festa? — rio baixo, com as pernas dobradas enquanto tomo um gole de café.

— Foi assim que todos nos tornamos amigos na verdade, não só eu e Neji. — a fumaça da xícara de Sasuke dançava enquanto ele assoprava uma vez antes de beber um gole. — E como era a vida no Japão?

— Monótona. Eu ousaria dizer que, antes de me entender com Neji minha vida era triste. — penso um pouco e dou de ombros — Mas depois eu fiz amigos, pelo menos até todos virem parar aqui. Eu tive sorte de ter Ino comigo, senão eu tinha morrido de tédio.

Vejo-o rir baixo e tomo mais um gole de café, em silêncio, até que meu celular começa a tocar insistentemente e olho a tela de longe, vendo a foto de Ino aparecer.

— Não vai atender? — O Uchiha provocou — Você estava falando tão bem dela até agora…

— Ela deve estar surtando de preocupação depois de saber o que houve. — suspiro e seguro o celular, assim que ele para de chamar — Ela vai acabar virando minha babá, e não sei se estou pronta pra ouvir sermão.

No mesmo instante o celular de Sasuke começa a vibrar no sofá e ele o encara, sorrindo de canto antes de atender no viva-voz:

— Hinata estava agora mesmo me dizendo o quão super protetora você costuma ser, Yamanaka.

— Uchiha, passa esse celular pra essa escrota da Hyuuga que ela vai ver o quão super protetora eu sou! — começo a rir alto e ela continua — Bonito, dona Hinata, não atende o telefone, me ignora. O siscode não serve de nada nessas horas né?

— Ino, eu estou bem! — continuo rindo e coloco a xícara de café na mesinha de centro — Obrigada por se preocupar, mas eu já estou em casa, já registrei queixa, e está tudo ótimo.

— Maldito Hiashi. Eu quero voltar para o Japão só para socar a cara dele e-

— Ino, não sei se devia falar assim do pai dela… — a voz masculina sussurra ao fundo, e Sasuke e eu nos entreolhamos.

— Inuzuka? — o Uchiha pergunta, e uma pancada se ouve no fundo da ligação, seguido de um "Desculpe, amor" — Amor?

— Meu Deus, não me diga que você interrompeu uma transa pra me ligar, Ino! — a risada de Kiba foi abafada com o que parecia ser uma surra de travesseiro.

— Não mude de assunto, mocinha! — Ino pigarreia, visivelmente envergonhada, e continua dizendo — Por motivos, que não vêm ao caso agora, só consegui ver as mensagens do Uchiha agora, e por isso eu estou ligando. Eu estou voltando pra casa.

— Ino, está tudo bem, Neji vai passar aqui, e eu posso dormir sozinha. Pode seguir com seus planos de encontro.

— Eu prometi que não ia te deixar nunca. — sussurra a loira, de repente com um tom sério — E eu sei que Kiba consegue entender isso.

— Espero que não se importe se eu dormir aí, Hinata. — solto um riso baixo e me jogo deitada no sofá.

— Obrigada Kiba, você sempre vai ser bem-vindo aqui e sabe disso.

— Te vejo em breve. Não toque nela com segundas intenções, Uchiha, senão eu corto suas mãos. Tchau! — e a ligação se encerra, ficando muda.

— Vemos aqui um exemplo de conversa que eu nunca teria com Neji ou Naruto. — ele solta um riso baixo e guarda o celular no bolso, finalizando seu café.

— Vocês homens não sabem aproveitar uma amizade direito. — Sasuke revira os olhos e liga a TV, fingindo não me escutar — E, pelo menos, Ino não teve que me levar pra casa bêbada porque eu estava arrumando briga com o filho do sócio do meu pai.

— Ok. Primeiramente, isso foi muito baixo da sua parte. — rio baixo e dou de ombros, vendo seu rosto de perfil enquanto ele permanece zapeando pelos canais — E, segundamente, mesmo sabendo que essa palavra não existe, com certeza ela já teve que segurar seus cabelos para você vomitar depois de beber mais do que devia. Estou errado?

Sinto meu rosto esquentar e formigar e escuto sua risada vitoriosa. Ótimo, eu estava corada.

— Você foi tão baixo quanto eu.

— Eu jogo com o que tenho. — finalmente ele para de procurar, deixando em um filme qualquer.

Era um filme de ação, mas acho que eu já havia tido ação demais para um dia, porque logo caio no sono no meio do filme.

 _O ar estava quente como uma sauna_

 _Eu aposto que eles nunca pensaram sobre_

— Meu Deus, vocês babam enquanto dormem! — Ino diz, com a voz estridente, me acordando em um pulo, e despertando Sasuke, que havia dormido com a cabeça apoiada no encosto do sofá e estava com a boca aberta.

— Minha nossa senhora, Ino, dava pra ouvir sua voz do térreo. — Neji diz, entrando no apartamento ao mesmo tempo em que termino de acordar, ainda me recompondo e tentando lembrar exatamente o que estava acontecendo — Inuzuka?

— Oi, Neji. — o rapaz ergueu a mão, em um cumprimento envergonhado.

— Meu Deus, que barulhentos… — Sasuke diz, se espreguiçando e se levantando, indo até a cozinha, como se a casa fosse dele, e pegando um copo de água para si.

— Isso não importa. — Ino larga a bolsa em qualquer lugar, vindo até mim e me abraçando com força, quase interrompendo minha circulação de ar — Hina, você está bem? Como isso aconteceu? O que a polícia disse?

— Ino, Ino, está tudo bem. — sorrio de leve, me afastando dela com delicadeza — Foi só uma confusão que aconteceu na rua.

— Um cara seguiu ela, e ela quase furou a garganta dele com uma tesoura. — Sasuke diz, escorado no batente da porta.

— Isso mesmo, garota!

— Ino… — Neji sussurra, e a Yamanaka pigarreia.

— Digo, Hina, isso foi muito perigoso. Como isso foi acontecer? Você já tinha visto esse cara antes?

— Ele fazia uma entregas para o hospital e essa semana ele passava bastante na minha área e…

— No hospital?! — Sasuke, Kiba e Neji dizem em uníssono.

— Como deixam um louco assim trabalhar para um hospital? — o Inuzuka se senta ao lado de Ino, me olhando com solidariedade.

— Foi por culpa da entrevista de Hiashi, não foi? Ele quis transar com você, e quando você recusou, ele te seguiu pra ver se conseguia a força? — Meu primo pergunta, andando de um lado para o outro, a raiva visível em seus olhos.

— Neji, está tudo bem agora…

— Não está! Você chegou nesse país faz oito dias e estão te perseguindo por culpa do desgraçado do seu pai. — me calo, sem saber como responder.

— Vamos nos acalmar um pouco e ver o que podemos fazer pra resolver essa questão do reconhecimento da Hinata por culpa da entrevista. — Sasuke disse, cruzando os braços.

— O que quer dizer? — a loira indaga, confusa.

— Sai tem aquele blog famoso de fofocas. — o Uchiha continua, andando de um lado para o outro — Se ele soltar que Hinata está disposta a dar uma coletiva a respeito da merda que o pai dela falou, e ela mostrar o que vem acontecendo desde a declaração de Hiashi, ela pode ganhar a simpatia das pessoas, certo?

— Eu posso ligar para o Sai e ver o que ele pode fazer, sim, é uma boa ideia na verdade. — Kiba deu de ombros, concordando com a ideia.

— Mas para ganhar a atenção de um blog de fofocas como o de Sai, tem que ter algo a mais nessa história. As pessoas gostam de uma boa trama. — Ino diz, se levantando, enquanto estalava as juntas para pensar melhor.

— Gente, vamos com calma… — peço, olhando de um para o outro.

— O que as pessoas mais gostam de ver, além de briga de gente famosa? — a Yamanaka continua, como se não tivesse me ouvido.

— Romances proibidos? — Kiba sugere, mas assim que a loira ia responder, o telefone do Uchiha começa a tocar insistentemente, e ele atende no viva-voz:

 _O glitter dançando sobre a pele_

 _As décadas poderiam ter lavado_

— Naruto? — alguns chiados são ouvidos no outro lado da linha e Sasuke ergue a sobrancelha, confuso — Naruto?

— Sasuke, eu tenho duas notícias pra te dar. — responde, ofegante, enquanto se ouvia um mar de pessoas ao fundo.

— Deixe eu adivinhar: Uma boa e uma ruim?

— Não, bro. — O Uzumaki suspira — As duas são horríveis. Qual você quer primeiro?

Todos nos entreolhamos, e me levanto, começando a ficar apreensiva. Naruto parecia seriamente preocupado.

— Naruto, seu endereço está na porra do fórum! — A voz de Karin invade à ligação.

— Porra, eles nos seguem em qualquer lugar… — Shino diz, e mais chiados são ouvidos.

— Meu endereço está aonde? — Naruto grita, parecendo se esforçar pra carregar algo — Sasuke, eu preciso do seu carro!

— O que o Shino está fazendo aí? — Kiba se levanta — Ele devia estar em casa, com Sai!

— Que porra está acontecendo aí, Naruto? — Neji vai até o telefone, tentando ouvir melhor, sem sucesso.

— Olha Sasuke, agora são três notícias ruins, e não acho que vá parar por aí! — Naruto choramingou — Shino, você não tem um carro?

— Está com o Kiba.

— Naruto, você está nos deixando assustados! — A voz de Ino parece calar a todos ali, dos dois lados, e o loiro suspira audivelmente, antes de recomeçar a falar.

— Ok, vou contar todas as notícias ruins como se fossem uma só. Porque de certa forma é. — O chiado ficou maior — Estamos todos ferrados! Karin apareceu aqui agora à pouco, dizendo que não tinha lugar pra ir porque estava sendo perseguida. Aparentemente os endereços do apartamento que ela divide com a Sakura, e o número do quarto na faculdade que o Kiba divide com Shino e Sai foram jogados em um fórum e eles estão sendo atacados.

— Como isso aconteceu? — Sasuke sussurra, tentando manter a calma.

— O celular do cara que estava gravando a briga de vocês no bar semana passada! — Sai surge ao fundo da ligação — Finalmente descobri o que foi, acabaram de me ligar da redação do meu site. Um dos caras que foi , entre aspas, espancado por vocês, é um filho de banqueiro, e ele não havia postado as imagens porque conhecia a família do Sasuke, mas depois da declaração de hoje, ele não poupou esforços para o vídeo parar na internet.

— Que declaração? — O Uchiha estreita os olhos, ficando vermelho de raiva.

— O se pai seguiu o exemplo do senhor Hyuuga. — Naruto responde.

Antes que qualquer um dissesse alguma coisa, o celular de Neji começa a tocar e ele o segura, confuso ao olhar o visor:

— Aqui diz que Itachi está me ligand-

— Graças à Deus, Itachi ligou. — Naruto diz — Eu liguei pra ele e deixei uma mensagem explicando tudo que está acontecendo, pra ele não ter a ideia errada. Eu pedi pra ele ligar para você o mais rápido possível. Acho que ele ouviu agora.

O Hyuuga assente e atende a ligação no viva-voz também:

— Naruto já conseguiu falar com você? — À voz grossa atinge nossos ouvidos. Claramente ele sabia que Sasuke estava com Neji, portanto nem se preocupou com cumprimentos.

— Ele está falando conosco agora.

— Oi, Itachi, ainda bem que você ligou. descobriu o que está acontecendo aí? — Naruto diz, no outro lado da linha.

— Alguém pode me explicar que porra está acontecendo? — Grito, atraindo a atenção de todos para mim, e automaticamente minha pele começa a formigar. Droga. Eu havia gritado.

— Certo. Você deve ser a Hyuuga. — Itachi diz, e solta uma risada, antes de continuar — Parece que os babacas que vocês espancaram no bar foram até seus papais e mostraram as imagens. Uma semana depois, Fugaku recebeu diversas ligações de banqueiros importantes, e até um sócio, que queriam seu desligamento da empresa para não intimarem todos vocês por agressão.

— Puta merda… — Kiba torna a se sentar, e Sasuke o imita, irado demais para falar.

— Mas Fugaku já tinha demitido você, certo? — Neji dá de ombros, antes de Itachi rir mais uma vez e o interromper.

— Mas não publicamente.

— Ah, não… — sussurro, colocando as mãos no rosto.

— Sim. Ah, sim. Fugaku não lhe atendeu na empresa hoje, Sasuke, porque ele estava se preparando para dar uma coletiva, que começou assim que você saiu daqui.

— Mas que porra!

— Ainda fica pior… — Itachi continuou — Sobrou até para nossa mãe levar a culpa por não ter te criado direito e você ser fraco demais e ter, nas palavras dele, tendências a ser um doente mental e que por isso ele não se espantava com o caso de agressão.

— Ele usou sua internação contra você… — Neji sussurra, chocado demais para falar mais.

— Parece que, não satisfeito, o cara que apanhou jogou os vídeos na internet, para quem quiser ver e distorceu a história toda. — Naruto suspira — E, como todos nós estávamos muito alheios à tudo que estava acontecendo na mídia essas últimas horas, não pudemos nos defender.

— Estão achando que somos um bando de animais por conta do vídeo… — Kiba conclui, enterrando os dedos entre os cabelos.

— Sim, e por isso começaram a jogar nossos endereços na internet, em fóruns de ódio, um a um, como se fossemos criminosos procurados. — Karin diz no fundo da ligação.

— As pessoas estão loucas! — Ino sussurra, e engulo em seco, antes de perguntar, tremendo.

— Quantos endereços eles já tem?

— Esses três. O meu, de Sai, e de Naruto. Mas já descobriram que Neji e Tenten moram juntos! — A ruiva exclama, nervosa.

— Eu tenho que ir atrás da Tenten… — Neji começa a andar de um lado para o outro — Está quase na hora de sair da estação de TV.

— E temos que avisar Gaara e Temari! — O Inuzuka levanta, começando à discar um número em seu celular.

— E agora? — digo, sem saber o que fazer.

— Por acaso — A voz grave de Itachi se fez ouvir de novo —, eu estou aqui para salvar a pele de vocês. Eu tenho uma solução provisória, até pensarem no que fazer.

— E qual seria seu grande plano, idiota? — Sasuke pergunta, se levantando.

— Busquem os outros e peguem tudo que consideram importante… — continuou — Mikoto está chamando vocês para virem passar um tempo aqui, na nova casa dela. E, para sorte de vocês, ela continua totalmente desconhecida.

E desligou. Todos se entreolham, visivelmente pressionados. A hora de relembrar os bons tempos tinham acabado.

 _O tempo nunca pode quebrar seu coração_

 _Mas ele vai tirar a dor_

 _Agora nosso futuro é certo_

 _Eu não vou deixar isso ir embora_


	3. The Good, The Bad and The Dirty

_A verdade é que isso sempre vai acabar_

 _Essa sinfonia zumbido na minha cabeça_

Hinata

Demorou, no total, duas horas e meia para que todos estivessem parados em uma sala grande, com malas aos seus pés, olhando de um para o outro, sem saber o que dizer.

Assim que Itachi passou o endereço da casa de sua mãe, com quem ele estava morando há um mês, e ofereceu uma carona para quem precisasse, a ligação foi encerrada e o caos se instalou no apartamento que eu dividia com Ino.

Com um beijo, a loira se despediu de Kiba, que foi buscar suas coisas e trazer, junto a Sasuke, todos que estavam na casa de Naruto. Assim que eles saíram, Neji ficou encarregado de ligar para Tenten e Temari, enquanto eu ligava para Gaara, e Ino para Shikamaru, para avisar a situação, e o ruivo concordou em pegar sua irmã e o Nara, enquanto meu primo ia buscar a namorada na estação de TV, e juntos iriam para casa arrumar suas coisas.

Enfim sós, eu e Ino corremos para arrumar nossas malas, colocando roupas, dois notebooks, e os livros de botânica de Ino, que estava imaginando que nunca mais voltaríamos ao prédio e que ela ficaria sem poder estudar caso não levasse todo aquele peso em conhecimento para a casa da senhora Uchiha. Ao fim da escolha de objetos para levar, discamos o número de Itachi, que chegou logo depois, pronto para nos levar para a casa.

Fomos as primeiras a chegar e, por sorte, a mãe de Sasuke ainda não estava em casa, portanto tivemos tempo de ficarmos sentadas esperando, enquanto o Uchiha mais velho fazia ligações e mais ligações, para ajudar os outros a chegarem no lugar correto.

E voilá, todos em círculo, naquela nada modesta sala de uma mansão que devia custar o mesmo valor que meu prédio inteiro, sem dizer uma palavra.

— Ah, vocês estão todos aqui! — A voz doce fez com que todos virássemos a cabeça para ver a bela senhora de cabelos negros que entrava no cômodo.

Mikoto Uchiha era linda, e tinha um sorriso que me fez imaginar que tudo ficaria bem no momento em que ela abriu os braços para seu filho mais novo.

Ela abraçou Sasuke com tanto amor que não pude evitar sorrir. Logo em seguida ela abraçou Naruto e Neji com o mesmo sentimento que deu à sua cria, e repetiu o processo em todos que ela já conhecia, o que deixou a mim e a Yamanaka por último.

— Você deve ser a melhor amiga da prima de Neji. Ele me falou tanto de você! — ela envolveu a loira em um abraço carinhoso, e Ino o recebeu de bom grado.

— Prazer em conhecê-la, senhora Uchiha.

— Me chame de Mikoto, minha querida, fiquei sabendo o que fez por Hinata, e acho linda uma amizade como essa. — A morena acariciou os cabelos louros de minha amiga e logo se virou para mim, segurando meu rosto com as mãos, e sorrindo gentilmente — E você deve ser a jovem Hyuuga que meu querido fala tanto.

Ela se vira para Neji, que lhe assente antes de ela me abraçar também. Seu cheiro era uma mistura de cravos com perfume de flores, e logo suspirei, lembrando de minha mãe e retribuindo o abraço.

— Sinto muito por essa confusão, senhora Mikoto. Tudo começou por minha causa… — Ela me dá leves tapas no ombro, me interrompendo.

— Não há nada que se desculpar. Hiashi e Fugaku estão agindo como duas pessoas cruéis e mesquinhas, e são os únicos culpados disso.

— Você conhece meu tio? — O Hyuuga arregalou os olhos ante à confirmação dada pelo aceno de cabeça da Uchiha.

— Ele costuma pegar algumas causas em nome dos bancos de Fugaku. — Itachi esclareceu, aparecendo finalmente no batente da porta, com os braços cruzados, e indo até sua mãe, lhe dando um abraço caloroso.

— Agora se sentem todos, vamos conversar. — A ordem da matriarca foi obedecida no mesmo instante, e todos se espalharam pelos sofás, cadeiras e poltronas na sala.

— Tia Mikoto — Naruto chamou, com um sorriso de orelha à orelha —, eu agradeço sua intenção, mas não precisa abrigar todos nós aqui. Somos muitos e não acho que haja espaço suficiente para tantos problemas debaixo do seu teto.

— Você está brincando? — O irmão de Sasuke perguntou descrente, enquanto a mãe deles ria da afirmação do loiro.

— O que foi?

— Minha mãe sempre sonhou em uma família ao estilo italiana, bem grande — O Uchiha mais novo respondeu, dando de ombros enquanto parecia se divertir com aquilo —, tenho certeza que essa casa aguenta vocês e muito mais gente, caso precise.

— Oito quartos. — Shikamaru se pronunciou pela primeira vez desde que chegara, atraindo a atenção de todos — O que foi? Deu pra contar pela arquitetura da casa.

— Arquitetos… — Karin torceu o nariz.

— Você nem acabou a faculdade de Engenharia e já está problemática como um engenheiro. — O Nara respondeu, cruzando os braços.

— E dois ateliês também, que posso facilmente desocupar para vocês os ocuparem, se preciso. — A senhora Mikoto riu, atraindo novamente a atenção de todos — Primeiramente, eu sei que deve estar sendo difícil pra vocês essa situação toda. Mas eu garanto que essa casa não será colocada na internet, já que fica escondida nos limites da cidade, e já que Itachi sempre dá um jeito de manter os jornalistas longe. Vocês podem ficar o tempo que precisarem, que eu sempre acolherei as pessoas que fazem bem aos meus filhos.

— Senhora Mikoto, desculpe interromper, mas… — Temari olhou em volta e deu de ombros — Não temos como manter nossas casas e apartamentos e ajudá-la nas despesas.

— Oh, não, querida, vocês não vão manter suas casas e apartamentos. — Ela respondeu simplesmente.

— O que? — Sakura arregalou os olhos e a matriarca Uchiha voltou a rir.

— Com exceção do sobrado onde Naruto mora, que foi comprado pela querida Kushina, todos os contratos de aluguel de vocês estão sendo cancelados nesse momento, certo, querido? — Ela pousou os olhos em Itachi, que olhou à tela do celular e assentiu.

— Mas nossas coisas estão lá! — Sai segurou os cabelos, ficando ainda mais branco — Meus computadores!

— Não se preocupem. Vocês irão, neste fim de semana, cuidar de trazerem tudo que puderem para cá, incluindo móveis, visto que a maioria dos quartos não tem nem sequer uma cama, e vocês irão mobília-las com suas coisas.

Todos se calaram, o riso nascendo em seus rostos. Era a oportunidade perfeita de transformar aquela palhaçada em algo interessante.

— Então não se preocupem em pagar estadia, já que essa casa foi comprada por mim. E as despesas básicas, podemos todos dividir.

— Tia Mikoto, você sempre foi à melhor! — O loiro Uzumaki a levantou do chão e a girou, enquanto ela ria.

— Agora parem de bobagens e vão se dividir nos quartos e ligar para seus pais, para avisar o que está acontecendo.

 _Tomou um mercado de lixo_

 _E vendeu como o verão_

Depois que os oito quartos da casa estavam preenchidos, e eu insistir com Ino até que ela parasse de se desculpar por dividir o quarto com Kiba e não comigo, entrei no ateliê que pertencia a Sasuke quando esse era mais novo, o qual seria meu novo quarto a partir daquele dia, e fiquei encantada com as peças que ali estavam, as fotografias penduradas, os quadros pela metade, os escritos na parede, explicando como ele via o mundo quando fotografava, e como essa visão era diferente da visão que ele tinha quando pintava.

Me permiti sorrir e me aproximar de um dos quadros, o tocando com as pontas dos dedos. Era o início de uma paisagem, mas qual paisagem? E por que ele parou?

— Se tudo isso estiver atrapalhando o espaço eu posso tirar e levar para o outro ateliê quando você trazer suas coisas. — A voz grossa atrás de mim fez com que meu rosto esquentasse e eu me afastasse instintivamente do quadro, me virando para ver Sasuke carregando um futon para que eu dormisse naquela noite.

— Não, sem problemas. Eu não tenho muitos móveis para trazer e — suspirei antes de continuar —, tudo isso é muito lindo e sensível. Eu nunca pensei que você se interessaria tanto por pintura.

— E eu nunca pensei que uma prima de Neji pudesse se interessar por um palco e uma tela de cinema. — Ele ri levemente, enquanto arruma o futon e começa a colocar suas coisas mais arrumadas em uma das paredes do cômodo.

— Justo. Acho que somos meio contraditórios… — O Uchiha se virou para mim e se aproximou, parando a minha frente, olhando por cima de meu ombro, na direção do quadro.

— Acho que está na hora de voltar a pintar.

— Eu acho uma ótima ideia. — Seus olhos negros se movem do quadro até os meus, e apesar de ser mais alto do que eu, a proximidade com que estávamos me dava a visão perfeita do brilho em suas orbes escuras enquanto ele dava um sorriso de canto.

— No meio de toda essa confusão, parece que algumas coisas ainda conseguem me inspirar.

Não respondi, e apenas me afastei, levando a mão até o bolso da calça, onde o celular se encontrava. Eu precisava ligar para Hanabi.

Me virei para Sasuke, que apenas assentiu com a cabeça, se virando para sair do ateliê.

— Ah, mamãe pediu para avisar que, como aqui não tem banheiro, como os quartos, você pode se sentir livre para usar o quarto dela e de Itachi para tomar banho e, sabe, tudo que precisar. — Agradeci com um aceno de cabeça e ele passou pela porta, mas não sem antes terminar de falar — Você chegou há mais de uma semana, mas o impacto que ficou parece que está aqui a uma eternidade.

Não consegui perguntar se aquilo era um elogio, pois ele já havia ido, e suspirei, discando o número de Hanabi, pronta para contar tudo.

A conversa não foi longa, visto que Neji já havia ligado mais cedo e dito tudo que precisava. As lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos quando ela quis saber se eu estava bem, após contar sobre o rapaz que me seguiu, e me sentei no futon abraçando as pernas, enquanto garantia a ela que estava tudo bem e que ela estava protegida na Europa, e eu não deixaria nada acontecer a ela. Me despedi e desliguei o telefone, finalmente deixando as lágrimas caírem enquanto fechava os olhos.

Eu sempre fui uma pessoa boa, uma filha boa, uma irmã boa, uma prima boa, uma amiga boa. E, para Hiashi, eu ainda fui mais, eu fui uma serva boa. E, mesmo depois de tudo, eu ainda não conseguia me livrar dele.

Por que parecia que o sangue sempre me levaria a ele?

— Família pode ser complicada, Hinata. — Abri os olhos com o susto, e limpei as lágrimas enquanto Itachi descruzava os braços e entrava no cômodo, colocando minha mala ao lado do futon e se sentando no mesmo — Mas você tem que saber que, mesmo que o sangue seja mais denso que a água, nada se compara ao laço que você tem com a família que você escolheu para si.

— Obrigada Itachi. — Respirei fundo e sequei o rosto com a blusa, enquanto ele ria.

— Você não se lembra mesmo de mim? — Franzi o cenho, abrindo a boca para falar, mas sem saber exatamente o que, então apenas balancei a cabeça, negando — Seu pai ouviu que um de seus clientes tinha um filho da sua idade e ele lhe obrigou a ir ao aeroporto recepcioná-lo, mas Sasuke havia ficado em casa e eu fui ao Japão com meu pai no lugar dele.

Arregalei os olhos e levei a mão à boca, finalmente me lembrando. Foi um mês antes de Neji chegar. Meu pai fez com que eu me arrumasse e recebesse um garoto qualquer, que ficaria hospedado em nossa casa com o pai por algumas semanas. Filho de banqueiro, que era mais velho do que ele pensava.

— Desculpe esquecer… — Ele riu e negou com a cabeça.

— Eu entendo, já faz mais de dez anos. Eu tinha dezessete anos e você tinha…?

— Onze.

— Isso, e você tinha muita coisa na cabeça, lembro que você cuidava da sua irmãzinha como se fosse sua filha. Quantos anos Hanabi tinha? Três?

— Quatro, quase cinco. — Sorrio, me lembrando de minha irmã correndo pela casa com suas mãozinhas e pezinhos gordinhos, enquanto Itachi corria atrás dela.

— Isso. E logo depois o acidente de seus tios… Não me espanta que esqueceu de mim.

Revirei os olhos e o chutei com um pé livre, como se tivesse onze anos novamente.

— Eu não esqueci de você, na verdade. Eu apenas não percebi que aquele garoto de cabelo solto nos ombros era você. Porque, pelo visto não continua um babaca desbocado. — Vejo-o arquear a sobrancelha, divertido, e ele se deita no futon, me empurrando com os pés.

— E você abriu mão do puritanismo, olha como evoluímos.

— Babaca.

— Idiota.

— Senti falta daquele garoto. Me desculpe por não lembrar. E obrigada por lembrar por mim. — Volto a abraçar as pernas enquanto o moreno dá de ombros, passando a mão esquerda pelos cabelos que caiam em seus olhos.

— Você foi minha melhor amiga naquela época, mesmo sendo bem mais nova.

— Quer dizer que fui sua melhor amiga no Japão.

— Quero dizer que eu não tinha muitos amigos no geral, e você me escutou falar sobre meu irmão mais novo, sobre minha casa, sobre meus sonhos e, muitos deles, inclusive com você inclusa. Pra mim isso se classifica como melhor amiga.

— Deus, aquele foi um ótimo mês. Quando Neji chegou, logo que vocês foram embora, me lembro de pensar que vocês se adorariam.

— Acabou que foi Sasuke quem se apaixonou pelo Hyuuga. — Ri baixo e ele me acompanhou, me puxando pelo braço para deitar ao seu lado.

Aninho minha nuca em seu braço e ficamos calados por um instante, olhando para as pinturas no teto.

— Estou feliz que veio para os Estados Unidos.

— Estou feliz de reencontrar você.

— Eu ainda lembro de todos os planos que tínhamos.

Fecho os olhos e sorrio, me recordando de um jovem Itachi, carregando Hanabi em seus ombros, me dizendo que queria viajar o mundo todo assim que ganhasse o prêmio de matemática. achar uma bela moça pra se apaixonar e dedicar a ela uma de suas medalhas.

— Achei que, aos vinte e sete anos, você já estaria casado e conheceria o mundo todo. Era isso que queria, certo? — Ele riu e se virou para mim, e imitei o ato, o olhando nas olhos.

— Acho que descobri que não sou bom com essas coisas de casamento. Mas os planos de viajar o mundo continuam. — Bocejei distraidamente, assentindo, enquanto meus olhos pesavam.

— Eu adoraria ouvir sobre esses planos…

E não me lembro de ouvir mais nada, pois adormeci em seguida, vestida na roupa de trabalho, com a cabeça apoiada no braço de Itachi, que me olhava.

 _A verdade é que todas as boas garotas atuam bem_

 _Até que uma delas não esperar sua vez_

Acordei com batidas na porta, sem saber bem onde estava, até que me sentei na cama e me lembrei gradativamente de todas as merdas que levaram ao momento em que todos estávamos abrigados na casa da mãe do Sasuke, o que me proporcionou uma experiência estranha com ambos os irmãos Uchiha na noite anterior.

Assim que abri a porta, Ino entrou como um furacão, se jogando no futon enquanto eu fechava a porta.

— Tenho tanta coisa pra dizer. — Ela clamou, me olhando dos pés à cabeça — Mas primeiro: Por que você dormiu nas roupas de ontem? Vá se trocar que vamos tomar café e começar as mudanças. E o que Itachi estava fazendo aqui com a porta fechada?

Senti meu rosto esquentar e me dirijo até minha mala, tirando meu notebook e começando a procurar uma roupa para usar. No processo, expliquei a ela tudo que aconteceu na noite anterior, depois que ela foi para o quarto com Kiba.

— Uau, isso parece uma oportunidade de testar qual dos Uchihas tem a melhor pegada na cama. — Joguei uma calcinha na loira, que apenas riu e continuou — Eu não vou me meter, juro. Mas seria bom se me contasse todos os detalhes quando transar com um deles.

Um sutiã na cara depois, ela parou de rir e se sentou na cama, séria, pigarreando antes de falar.

— Não era apenas isso que eu queria lhe dizer. — Parei de procurar uma roupa decente para vê-la estalar os dedos nervosamente, sem saber como começar — Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com Kiba, mas você acha que está indo rápido demais?

Arqueei a sobrancelha e me sentei ao lado dela, segurando suas mãos.

— Você está louca? Você estava interessada nele desde quando morávamos no Japão, antes de Neji vir com ele para cá. Agora vocês têm a oportunidade de ficar juntos.

— Sim, Hinata, mas fazem anos que não nos vemos! E, mesmo de volta ao Japão, naquela época eu sequer trocava mais de duas palavras com ele.

— Ei, que insegurança é essa na cabeça da minha melhor amiga? Você é incrível, ele parece um rapaz maravilhoso, e vocês claramente se adoram. Acho que estão indo bem. E, se ele te irritar, bote ele pra vir dormir no ateliê que eu vou para o quarto com você.

A Yamanaka riu gentilmente e me abraçou forte.

— Siscode. — Concordei com a cabeça, enquanto ela continuava a falar — Bom, ontem a noite, quando fui pegar água e vi Itachi saindo de seu quarto sorrateiramente enquanto você estava dormindo, outra coisa que vi me deixou curiosa.

— O que?

— Sabia que Temari está dividindo o quarto com Shikamaru?

— E o que que têm? Você está dividindo o quarto com Kiba, e Neji divide com Tenten.

— Sim, mas são todos casais assumidos. E eles dois não.

— Você sabe que qualquer outra dupla poderia ser gay e estar se pegando né? Sai mesmo nunca escondeu do que gostava. — Ela riu e jogou o cabelo por cima do ombro.

— Sai e Shino não estão se pegando, ainda. Têm muita tensão sexual ali pra eles estarem juntos… — ela assentiu, como se estivesse estudando uma tese — e meu gaydar apitaria se houvessem mais casais gays debaixo desse teto se pegando.

— Você não têm um gaydar.

— Como mulher bissexual, ainda mais depois de namorar Anko por tanto tempo, eu posso sim dizer que tenho um fodendo gaydar. — Comecei a rir e ela me ignorou — Eu juro que vi eles se beijando pela fresta da porta.

— Eles são melhores amigos a muito tempo, pode ser que tenham se apaixonado.

— Isso seria uma bomba! — Ela se levantou e foi até a porta, dando pulinhos de alegria — Agora tome um banho e desça para o café.

Assim que ela saiu do quarto, peguei uma toalha e minha roupa e atravessei a porta, tentando me lembrar qual era o quarto de Mikoto, que já estava no andar inferior, pois era possível ouvir sua voz animada.

Depois de pensar um tempo, vou até o segundo quarto na direita e abro a porta, entrando lentamente e fechando a porta, apenas para virar e me deparar com Sasuke sentado na cama, apenas com uma calça de moletom, e Itachi saindo do banheiro enquanto secava os cabelos, com apenas uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Itachi era mais cheio de músculos, como se fosse à academia regularmente, seu corpo era mais bronzeado e ele possuía a pele lisa, sem marcas, já Sasuke tinha o corpo mais magro e a pele mais clara, que continham pequenas cicatrizes pela extensão dos braços e do tronco. Eu apostava que deviam ter em suas costas também, mas desviei o olhar, pois seria mal-educado ficar encarando. E Sasuke não devia estar no quarto do Naruto?

Nenhum dos dois falou nada, e apenas ficaram me encarando, com aqueles sorrisos cínicos que obviamente me acusavam de querer vê-los nus.

— Desculpem, eu… — engasguei nas palavras e engoli em seco, olhando para a parede pintada de azul marinho, evitando os olhares — Achei que era o quarto dá Mikoto, sabe, tomar banho.

— Ah, fique à vontade, Hinata. — Itachi acenou com a cabeça na direção do banheiro, divertido — O banheiro é todo seu.

Corri para o banheiro, depois de agradecer, ainda vendo seus rostos cheios de cinismo me acompanharem até que eu fechasse a porta.

Me escorei na porta e suspirei antes de tirar a roupa e ir para o box tomar uma ducha. Meus deuses, esses dois eram quentes.

 _Vire à memória de pedra e esculpa seu ombro_

 _Hey, holy roller_

O café foi corrido e divertido, e todos conversavam e discutiam sobre os mais diversos assuntos. O fim de semana passou em um pulo, enquanto íamos e voltávamos de nossas casas, com carros, vans, e caminhões de mudança, para trazer desde móveis até o restante de roupas. A discrição da empresa de mudanças era crucial para que tudo fosse levado sem que o endereço de Mikoto fosse descoberto, e, felizmente tudo deu certo.

Quando o domingo acabou, todos estavam esparramados na sala, que agora era preenchida por mais dois sofás e estava sem poltronas, já que essas estavam agora todas nos quartos, por falta de espaço. Enquanto comíamos pizza, combinamos de fazer turnos para que ninguém fosse para casa sozinho e sempre tivesse alguém de carro para acompanhar. Foi difícil encaixar todos os horários, mas não podíamos dar oportunidade de sermos abordados na rua antes de pensar no que fazer.

Sai ficará encarregado de usar seus contatos para tentar tirar o vídeo de circulação e conter a onda de ódio, avisando a todos que em breve teriam notícias dos atingidos pelas declarações de Hiashi Hyuuga e Fugaku Uchiha. Todos os meios de comunicação estavam esperando por um erro, ou uma declaração que confirmasse ou desmentisse o que sabiam até o momento.

As duas semanas seguintes se passaram sem grandes problemas, Itachi era o encarregado de me buscar no trabalho todo dia e se preocupou em ir e vir todas as vezes que precisei resgatar algo em casa e verificar se tinha mais alguma coisa para buscar. Era divertido conversar com ele no caminho, rir com ele quando parávamos em algum lugar no qual ele não conseguia estacionar, olhar para ele enquanto carregava alguma coisa, e simplesmente quando pensava, como naquele momento.

— Itachi, isso não vai caber no carro assim, está tudo bem desmontar. — Ri baixo enquanto ele, cuidadosamente, tentava tirar o quadro de fotos que eu havia montado há menos de duas semanas.

— Seria uma falha minha desmontar isso. — sussurrou em resposta, analisando as fotos e a grande moldura com tanto cuidado que seu nariz fazia um pequeno vinco na base.

Adorável.

— Você está muito feliz nessa foto… — Apontou para a imagem da minha formatura em Artes Cênicas.

— Foi um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida. — Sorri levemente, cruzando os braços enquanto lembrava — Quando eu ainda achava que podia me livrar de Hiashi.

— Sai disse que a coletiva ajudaria — Seus olhos se viraram para mim e ele se aproximou, a cabeça inclinada para a esquerda levemente, com um sorriso de canto triste, uma tentativa de conforto —, que, se você desse o primeiro golpe nessa batalha, podia ser decisivo para que conseguisse vencer seu pai.

— Não estou totalmente certa disso. — Fechei os olhos, indo lentamente na direção da janela, de onde vinha o sol do fim de tarde.

— Sabe o que você devia fazer? — Esperei uma resposta, abrindo os olhos assim que senti suas mãos em meu rosto, levando-o para que meus olhos encontrasse os seus — Eu acredito que você devia falar com a Ino para ela voltar a conseguir contratos para você.

— Eu na-

— Você está pronta sim, Hinata. Aceite fazer a coletiva de imprensa, de a eles a história que querem, e eu sei que irão adorar você, assim como todos adoram.

Sorri levemente e o abracei, me aconchegando em seus braços. Era quente e confortável, calmo e tão pacífico que me doía por dentro.

— Obrigada Itachi.

— Eu só digo a verdade, sempre. — Levantei a cabeça em sua direção e fui surpreendida por seus lábios nos meus, em um beijo tímido e lento, que me aqueceu desde o coração até a pele.

Minhas pálpebras fechadas exibiram uma sinfonia de cores e galáxias, enquanto seus lábios doces e macios se encontraram nos meus e sua língua brincou no céu da minha boca.

E o barulho da porta abrindo fez com que eu me afastasse do moreno à minha frente, corada, apenas para ver Ino falsamente chocada, ao lado de Sasuke, que se mantinha com o maxilar tenso e a expressão fechada, e Naruto, surpreso.

— Nós viemos ver se ainda tinha muito o que levar para casa — O loiro começou —, Sas- Ino estava preocupada com sua demora e achamos que Itachi tinha ficado até mais tarde no trabalho…

— Parece que faltam algumas coisas para pegar, não e mesmo? — A Yamanaka pigarreou, tentando cortar à tensão.

— Eu estava conversando com Itachi a respeito da coletiva.

— Você se decidiu? — Os olhos azuis de minha melhor amiga brilharam assim que Naruto perguntou.

— Eu vou fazer como Sai disse.

— Que incrível, Hina. O Sasuke aqui também decidiu fazer à coletiva dele e vocês poderiam combinar histórias, cert-

— Que bom que se decidiu, mas eu já montei uma história com Karin e Shino. — O Uchiha mais novo respondeu, já saindo do quarto com a última caixa embaixo dos braços.

 _Se você quer começar uma briga_

 _É melhor dar o primeiro soco_

 _Faça dele um bom_

Sasuke

Assim que desci as escadas com a caixa nos braços, me permiti, por um momento, respirar fundo e me perguntar o que estava se passando na minha cabeça. Chegar e encontrar Hinata beijando meu irmão não era algo que eu podia imaginar, mas o que eu tinha a ver com isso? Não é como se, em três semanas e meia, algo tivesse acontecido para que eu desgostasse da ideia de ter a Hyuuga como minha cunhada. Com exceção daquele incidente.

Entrei no carro calado e cheguei em casa mudo. Nem Naruto e nem Ino disseram nada no caminho, pelo retrovisor, eu conseguia ver que no carro do meu irmão a situação não era muito diferente. Minha cabeça era uma confusão de pensamentos aleatórios que me distraiam e eu precisava de uma boa noite de sono.

Assim que entrei em meu quarto, me joguei em minha cama, pedindo silenciosamente que Naruto não viesse atrás, pra me dizer seja lá o que fosse e, assim que escutei batidas na porta minutos depois, me levantei pronto para aniquilar aquele loiro idiota que não sabia entender quando eu queria ficar sozinho, mas me surpreendi quando, ao invés do Uzumaki, encontrei um Hyuuga que, sem qualquer pedido, entrou no quarto e se jogou na poltrona, me olhando acusatório.

— Naruto me deu uma descrição bastante detalhada, embora rápida, do que aconteceu agora a pouco. — suspirei e fechei a porta, me jogando na cama em seguida.

— Manda logo essa lição de moral e saí do quarto depois.

— Está com ciúmes da minha prima. — Soltei um riso anasalado, com o rosto enterrado em um travesseiro, querendo simplesmente dormir.

— Não Neji, não estou.

— Não foi uma pergunta. — Me virei para o moreno à minha frente, arqueando a sobrancelha, e querendo que ele entendesse que aquilo era ridículo.

— Você ainda está falando sobre aquele incidente? — perguntei, me sentando na cama enquanto um sorriso de canto surgia em sua face.

Cinco noites antes, enquanto Hinata e eu conversávamos no telhado da mansão, ela adormeceu em meus braços e, tomado pela suavidade de sua pele à luz do luar, aproximei meus lábios dos dela. Foi apenas um segundo, mas o suficiente para que Neji fosse procurar pela prima, para conversar, e visse o ocorrido, antes que eu me recompusesse, entregasse a prima e ele, e o fizesse jurar que nunca contaria aquilo a ninguém.

— Não falo do incidente em si, mas sim do que levou a ele. Vocês iam todas as noites conversar no telhado até que ela tivesse cansada demais para falar qualquer coisa.

— E daí?

— Isso mudou depois do incidente?

— Não, ela não sabe do beijo, não teria porque mudar. — Ele riu e se levantou, sem dizer mais nada, saindo pela porta e me deixando sozinho. Novamente. Como eu queria antes dele entrar. E infelizmente agora não queria mais.

— Sasuke? — A voz de Sakura me despertou e, sem dizer nada, acenei com a cabeça para que ela entrasse — Naruto está preocupado que esteja acontecendo alguma coisa com você, e me pediu para vir verificar.

— E por que ele não veio conferir em pessoa se tinha algo errado comigo?

— Ahn… Bom, Naruto não acha que é um bom momento para falar com você. — A olhei, confuso, e ela corou — Ele sente que você prefere conversar com Neji sobre a sua vida.

— Quem disse isso?

— Ele pensa que, como vocês vivem brigando, ele atrapalha quando o momento sério chega, e você sempre vai falar com Neji.

Suspirei, fechando os olhos, e me levantei, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, pensando.

— Obrigado, Sakura. — Saí do quarto e fui até a sala, encontrando o loiro sentado, ligando o video-game — Naruto, nós vamos sair.

O Uzumaki abriu a boca para falar, mas se levantou e me seguiu, entrando no banco do carona e esperando enquanto eu dava partida no carro.

— O que precisa, Sasuke? — perguntou, ainda confuso.

— Não recebi um centavo do que tenho direito desde que meu pai deu a declaração, semanas atrás. — O loiro ficou calado, enquanto eu falava — E estou com medo de ir cobrar e ele me mostrar alguma cláusula no contrato que eu não havia visto, e que dá a ele esse poder. E pior, que ele queira começar outro escândalo, que envolva minha mãe, meu irmão, e que me faça ficar daquele jeito de novo, precisando me internar.

— Sasuke, v-

— Eu não contei pra minha mãe ainda, mas ela vai saber em breve. E, tem mais, desde que vocês passaram a morar em casa, todas as noites Hinata vai comigo ao telhado, para conversar. — suspirei e bati com a mão no volante, antes de continuar — No começo era porque nos sentíamos culpados de colocarem vocês nisso, mas depois era apenas para conversar. Eu me abria com ela e ela comigo e, uma noite, ela dormiu e eu… eu a beijei levemente nos lábios, e Neji viu.

— Puta que pariu, Itachi e Hinata…

— Eu não contei a ela, e nem Neji, então ela não sabe que a beijei, e está com todo o direito de sair com quem quiser. Eu não estou com ciúmes deles mas… ela nunca me falou sequer sobre um remoto interesse nele. Eu sei que eles merecem, ele sempre me apoiando e ela passando por tudo isso.

— Sasuke, você está pensando só neles e se esquecendo de você.

— Eu voltei a fotografar e a pintar. — Ele me encarou, o brilho nos olhos voltando — E eu vou fazer uma exposição em breve mas… minha inspiração estava com ela.

— Sua inspiração está com você, e mais ninguém, bro. Você é talentoso pra um caralho, e vai se erguer, mesmo que tenha que brigar com o idiota do seu pai. — Soltei um riso baixo e ele completou, confuso — E por que resolveu falar tudo isso? Eu nunca ouvir mais de três frases suas de uma vez só.

— Você também meu melhor amigo, tanto quanto Neji. E alguém me disse que mulheres aproveitam melhor as amizades, então estou treinando um brocode.

— Você está aderindo ideias de Ino Yamanaka? — Ele riu alto e me deu um tapa no ombro — O mundo está perdido mesmo.

— Babaca.

— Idiota.

E eu me permiti rir com Naruto, antes de voltar pra casa.

 _E se você quer fazer isso durante a noite_

 _É melhor dizer o meu nome como_

 _O bom, o mau, e o sujo_

Depois do que aconteceu sexta com Itachi, Hinata não apareceu mais no telhado para conversar, mesmo que noite após noite eu a esperasse para falar sobre qualquer assunto. Como Naruto não conseguia manter a boca fechada, logo Karin apareceu, em uma noite no fim de semana.

— O que você quer, redhead? — sussurrei, sem sequer virar o rosto quando ela se sentou ao meu lado e cruzou as pernas.

— Presumo que já sabe porque estou aqui.

— Para me dar um sermão, como Neji.

— Sasuke, eu conheço você. — riu em resposta, balançando os cabelos ruivos enquanto olhava o céu estrelado — Nós tivemos nossa história, e eu, mais do que ninguém, sei o que está sentindo.

— Não, não sabe. Não estou interessado na Hinata, e acabamos aqui.

— Você vem todas as noites esperar por ela desde sexta, mesmo sabendo que ela está no quarto de Itachi. — A Uzumaki sorriu de canto, ajeitando os óculos — Você pode não estar apaixonado por ela ainda, ou não enxergar isso, mas sente falta de conversar com ela, porque ela também se tornou sua amiga, e não só seu interesse romântico

— Já chega.

— Quando eu cheguei do Japão, encantada em conhecer alguém como você, que me instigasse a querer descobrir todos seus segredos, eu me vi em um dilema. Deixar que meu sentimento cego me guie, ou ver o que estava à minha frente, que você era inalcançável.

— Eu nunca fui inalcançável, Karin.

— E eu entendi isso quando o conheci de verdade, quando descobri seus segredos e me tornei sua amiga. — Ela me encarou e sorriu — Depois daquela noite, eu passei a te ver com outro olhos.

Me lembrei vagamente do baile no qual levei Karin para o quarto, depois de vê-la se embebedar no bar. Ela chorou quando a segurei pelos braços e a questionei sobre o porquê de estar fazendo aquilo, tirou a maquiagem e o vestido, e se mostrou vulnerável, como nunca havia sido.

Me lembrei de segurar seu rosto e prometer a ela uma noite da forma que ela merecia, pois eu não podia dar mais do que isso. Eu fiz isso porque a amava, mas infelizmente sabia que nunca o sentiria da forma como ela sentia por mim. Felizmente seu amor se transformara em carinho, e depois daquela noite, quando me despedi com um beijo em sua testa, ela passou a me enxergar com outros olhos.

— Eu-

— Eu sei, Sasuke. Eu sei. Você também é importante pra mim.

Me deixei dar um sorriso de canto e ficar em um silêncio confortável com Karin, antes de escutar um burburinho na frente da mansão, me fazendo levantar e correr para a sala, com a ruiva em meu encalço.

— Então vocês estão todos entocados aqui debaixo da asa de Mikoto? — O riso de Fugaku preencheu a paz que reinava na sala enquanto, naquela noite de terça-feira, todos estavam espalhados pelo cômodo, fazendo seus respectivos trabalhos, ou lendo.

Itachi foi o primeiro a se levantar, assim que entrei no cômodo já pronto para partir pra cima do mais velho.

— Pai, seja lá o que veio fazer aqui, eu acho melhor ir embora. — disse meu irmão mais velho, abaixando seu livro até que o deixasse no sofá, e se impondo entre nós dois.

— Você largou a sua casa assim que esse idiota começou essa confusão.

— Itachi, você não disse que o plano sempre foi morar com sua mãe? — Hinata perguntou, estreitando os olhos, e atraindo a atenção de Fugaku.

— Ah, a prostituta deserdada de Hiashi.

Assim que ele terminou de falar, minha mãe colocou a Hyuuga atrás de si, a protegendo, enquanto eu e Itachi avançávamos para cima dele, juntamente com Neji.

— Ora, ora… Ela já está quebrando essa família ao meio. — Hiashi riu, olhando de mim para meu irmão e, enfim, para Hinata — Você deve ser muito boa no que faz.

— Fugaku, você n-

— Já chega! — Hinata me interrompeu, andando até ficar na frente de meu pai, erguendo a cabeça, decidida — Eu não vou me deixar ameaçar por tão pouco. Eu não saí das garras de Hiashi para aturar homem nenhum me dizer o que eu sou e deixo de ser.

— Olha só, ela fala- — O tapa que a Hyuuga deu no rosto pálido de Fugaku o interrompeu e ecoou pelo cômodo. Todos se levantaram lentamente, prontos para saírem em defesa da morena caso o mais velho revidasse mas, assim que ele se virou para ela, o rosto vermelho pelo tapa e pela raiva, ele deu um sorriso vacilante, mas trêmulo pelo choque — Espero que esteja certa do que está fazendo.

— E eu espero que você saiba com quem está se metendo.

— Sou eu quem devia estar falando isso.

— Se você se aproximar de mim novamente, se ofender a mulher que me abrigou, e tentar plantar discórdia entre seus filhos só porque você é um velho desocupado e infeliz, eu juro por todos os deuses que você vai perceber que eu deveria sim estar falando o que eu quiser. Você vai sair daqui agora, e não vai dizer pra ninguém onde fica essa casa, ou terá um escândalo pronto na sua mesa, ao amanhecer.

— Você não ousaria-

— Então me teste.

Fugaku se afastou um passo, depois dois, e se virou para mim, o maxilar trincado e os dentes cerrados quando falou:

— Espero que esteja preparado para um longo caminho, pois se depender de mim, você não vai ver um centavo da minha empresa!

— Pois saiba que, com ou sem sua permissão, eu vou pegar tudo que me pertence. Espero que goste de tribunais, pois vamos nos encontrar em um, muito em breve.

E enfim ele partiu. No mesmo momento, Hinata se segurou no sofá mais próximo, tremendo.

— Você foi incrível, Hinata. — Naruto riu e a abraçou, limpando as lágrimas que caíram de seus olhos claros — Uma atriz incrível, devo dizer.

— Eu nunca pensei que sentiria tanto medo de alguém que não fosse meu pai. — Ela riu sem graça e soluçou, tentando parar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair depois que a adrenalina deixou seu corpo.

Itachi se aproximou e a segurou pelos ombros, a confortando enquanto ela deitava a cabeça em seu peito, e engoli em seco, desviando o olhar e sendo capturado por minha mãe, que estreitou os olhos, confusa. Assim que ela se aproximou para dizer algo, Sai chamou a atenção de todos com um pigarreio, antes de se sentar no braço do sofá.

— Sasuke, Hinata, sabem o que isso significa, não sabem? — suspiro, me virando para ir na direção de meu quarto enquanto respondia.

— Marque a coletiva de imprensa para sexta, Sai. E nos treine bem o bastante para fazê-los comprar qualquer história que dissermos.

— Isso que eu queria ouvir. — O moreno riu e sacou o celular do bolso — Um furo e tanto para minha redação.

E entrei em meu quarto.

 _Eu sei o que é como ter que trocar_

 _Os que você ama para os mais que você odeia_

 _Não acho que um dia eu tenha usado minha educação_

— Você está dizendo que não tem como ter acesso ao dinheiro? — Itachi suspirou, tirando os óculos e apertando a ponte do nariz, enquanto minha mãe relia os papeis e eu andava de um lado para o outro.

— Tem alguma cláusula secreta ou o que? — perguntei, e o advogado negou, se recostando na cadeira.

— Não há nada disso, seu pai simplesmente cancelou qualquer conta sua ligada ao trabalho, e se recusa a pagar. — Agradeci mentalmente por ter tirado todo o dinheiro da conta empresarial assim que fui demitido e ele continuou — Parece que ele quer realmente ser levado ao tribunal por direitos trabalhistas, já que ele está ciente de que nove anos trabalhando com ele vão lhe render uma quantia muito boa de dinheiro, devido ao seu cargo.

— Então é isso? Ele só está sendo um filho da puta comigo porque gosta de brincar de ter poder? — Ri, descrente, e me joguei a poltrona.

— E não temos como tentar transferir o dinheiro sem envolver um escândalo nisso? — Meu irmão perguntou, cansado demais para sequer se preocupar em parecer crente do que estava falando.

— Não. O dinheiro está todo em um fundo pessoal de Fugaku Uchiha e outros acionistas.

Me levantei e, em um rompante de raiva, chutei a cadeira mais próxima, assustando minha mãe, que se levantou e veio até mim, segurando meu rosto:

— Meu Sasuke, nós vamos conseguir, você não pode se estressar e sabe disso… O médico disse que-

— Mãe, perdão, mas eu preciso ficar sozinho agora.

Deixei a sala no mesmo instante, descendo as escadas ao invés de pegar o elevador para sair. Assim que me vi do lado de fora, entrei no carro e dei partida, arrancando e costurando pelas ruas de LA.

Bati no volante com força enquanto dirigia, minha cabeça com um único pensamento: ir para longe dali e me esconder em um lugar onde eu não conhecesse ninguém ou ninguém soubesse meu sobrenome. Eu tinha raras oportunidades de ir à lugares assim algumas vezes no ano, mas não agora, eu não tinha esse privilégio.

Porque eu era a porra de um brinquedo na mão de um pai que cansou de brincar, e agora está tentando me jogar fora.

E eu sempre odiei aqueles bancos miseráveis, sempre odiei aqueles ternos e gravatas apertados demais, sempre odiei mentir para fechar acordos e fazer favores para porcos para ganhar aliados.

Senti uma pontada no peito e comecei a ficar sem ar, com a visão turva, e segurei o volante com força, tentando achar um lugar para estacionar.

Freei bruscamente, no acostamento de uma rua qualquer, e deixei os faróis piscando, para conseguir ajuda, mas essa não vinha. Segurei o celular com as mãos trêmulas e disquei vários números rapidamente, tentando ser atendido por quem quer que fosse, sem muito sucesso.

— Sasuke? — A voz de Ino Yamanaka me encheu de alívio, e bati na buzina, tentando fazer com que ela percebesse que eu não estava conseguindo falar.

— Falta de ar… Hospital… — tentei dizer, respirando com dificuldade.

— Ai meu Deus, Sasuke onde você está?

— GPS…

— Certo, mande a sua localização que eu vou mandar uma ambulância agora.

Finalizo a ligação, enviando uma mensagem com minha localização com os dedos molhados de suor.

 _Há apenas duas maneiras dessas coisas irem_

 _Bom ou mau e como eu saberia_

Tudo que eu podia pensar era que eu ia morrer ali. Síndrome de Burnout? Ataque do coração? Eu nem sequer saberia o que me matou, e isso era o pior.

Estava frio mas o carro estava quente, eu suava mas não queria tirar a jaqueta, pois sabia que sentiria frio. Eu estava ficando mais e mais tonto, e sabia que era a falta de oxigenação chegando ao cérebro, e seria meu fim.

Mas, assim que fechei os olhos, um barulho me obrigou a abri-los novamente, para ver à porta do meu carro sendo arrombado por um paramédico enquanto, ao longe, eu podia ouvir uma voz preocupada pedindo para que me salvassem a qualquer custo. Eu fui tirado de dentro do veículo e carregado, tudo a minha volta era uma confusão, eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas consegui ver os cabelos negro azulados que pertenciam à dona da voz preocupada, que tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando segurou minha mão, assim que a ambulância deu partida.

Logo antes de apagar.

.

Assim que abri os olhos, a primeira coisa que fiz foi tatear o espaço ao meu lado, segurando firme na primeira mão que encontrei, apenas para me virar e ver Hinata ali, parada, com um sorriso terno no rosto. Ela tinha o nariz vermelho e parecia ter chorado, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia aliviada de me ver acordar aparentemente bem.

— Como você…? — sussurrei, fazendo um esforço para falar com uma máscara de oxigênio no rosto.

— Ino ligou para o hospital onde eu trabalho e, quando eles avisaram que a ambulância ia demorar um pouco, ela me ligou desesperada dizendo que você estava morrendo. — explicou, com os olhos marejados pela lembrança.

— Então você foi ao meu resgate. — ri baixo e ela me acompanhou, seus ombro relaxando gradativamente em alívio.

— Naruto, Neji e Ino queriam vir também ma-

— Você não ligou para minha mãe ou Itachi, certo? Eles não podem saber, eles vão- — Me sentei, tentando tirar a máscara, até que ela teve que segurar minhas mãos.

— Sasuke, Sasuke, está tudo bem. Eles não sabem de nada… Eu não consegui falar com eles. — Ela baixou os olhos para o celular e, inconscientemente, segurei seu rosto e o trouxe para mim.

— Obrigado, Hyuuga. — Hinata sorriu gentilmente, segurando minha mão em seu rosto, fechando os olhos.

— Por nada, Uchiha.

O médico entrou na sala nesse momento e a levou para conversar, longe de minha vista, portanto não pude ouvir o que eles estavam falando, mas ela parecia muito séria e preocupada, afirmando a todo momento com a cabeça à tudo que ele falava.

Hinata voltou ao quarto momentos depois, com um sorriso largo na face, o qual eu sabia que havia sido bem treinado pela boa atriz que ela era. A morena esperou pacientemente que as enfermeiras tirassem as mascaras e o médico viesse com muitas e muitas recomendações sobre o que eu deveria fazer ou não fazer, para que enfim eu pudesse ir ao banheiro me trocar, pronto para ir embora.

Assim que saímos pelo saguão do hospital, depois que a Hyuuga avisou que não voltaria para o trabalho com permissão do doutor que havia me atendido, ela tomou as chaves do carro de minhas mãos, se jogando no banco do motorista enquanto eu entrava, temeroso, no banco do carona.

— Hinata, você não tem uma carta de motorista americana. — sussurrei, engolindo em seco.

— Então acho melhor não sermos pegos. — E ela arrancou com o carro, numa velocidade impressionante, que fez com que eu, recém-saído do hospital, me segurasse na porta.

— Você gosta de viver na linha tênue de legal e ilegal, certo? Porquê é a quinta vez que suspeito que vai ser presa!

E ela riu, sem responder, enquanto continuava dirigindo.

Fiquei olhando seu rosto enquanto ela colocava uma música no rádio e roubava meus óculos escuros do porta luvas, os colocando em seu rosto e me encarando, enquanto cantarolava Rich Love, do OneRepublic, e me fazia rir.

— Onde estamos indo? — perguntei, assim que ela tirou os óculos, e recebi um dar de ombros como resposta, enquanto a morena pensava.

— Recomendações médicas. Esquecer os problemas. Vamos dirigir enquanto pudermos, e parar em qualquer banca que tenha coisas que você goste de comer.

E ela o fez. Paramos para tomar sorvete, para andar pela praia, para ver gaivotas e tirar fotos, e ainda fui persuadido a colocar a cabeça para fora da janela do carro e gritar bem alto na estrada vazia, enquanto escutava o riso alto da Hyuuga.

— Você não foi mais ao telhado desde sexta passada... — digo, subindo as escadas que levavam ao andar superior da mansão quando chegamos em casa e ficamos esperando os outros chegarem para que eu garantisse que estava bem.

— Eu estou trabalhando em descobrir o que está acontecendo comigo e Itachi, nos conhecemos faz tempo e resolvemos… dar uma chance a essa tentativa.

Assenti levemente, abrindo a porta de meu quarto e entrando, sem olhar para trás.

 _Que todos os seus amigos não guardariam rancor_

 _Eu tenho o julgamento final_

 _E você se for há tanto tempo_

 _Eu esqueci como você se sente_

Na sexta-feira, como esperado, às cinco horas da tarde, nos encontrávamos todos no salão de um hotel, esperando para, dali à uma hora, dar uma declaração à imprensa, dando à eles o grande show que queriam. Eu chequei pela décima vez no espelho minha roupa, a jaqueta de couro aberta com uma camiseta branca por dentro, simples e sem muita formalidade, como um jovem garoto louco pela vida, como havíamos combinado com Sai.

Estalei os dedos, fechando os olhos e suspirando nervosamente, até que uma mão pousou em meu ombro e me virei para ver Shikamaru me olhando, com um sorriso mínimo no rosto, ao lado de Gaara.

— Vocês vão se sair bem. — O Nara começou, bebendo um pouco do uísque em seu copo — Não há nada que o Sai faça melhor do que armar um furo de reportagem. Vocês estão preparados.

— Eu até lhe ofereceria uma bebida, mas — O ruivo deu de ombros, rindo —, não acho saudável que você entre na coletiva bêbado.

Assim que me preparo para responder, escuto palmas vindas do centro do salão e me desloco até lá, acompanhado dos outros dois, apenas para ver Sai com uma prancheta, cercado por todos. Ele procurou por mim entre os presentes e me puxou pela mão, fazendo o mesmo com Hinata no momento seguinte.

— Certo, o que ensaiamos? — O moreno perguntou, olhando diretamente para nós.

— Meu pai deu uma declaração falsa para que eu não conseguisse ganhar dinheiro sozinha fazendo o que sonho — Hinata começou —, já que eu me apaixonei por Itachi Uchiha, filho de Fugaku Uchiha, e ele não aprovava o relacionamento, portanto não me queria fora do Japão.

— Por que seu pai não aprovava o relacionamento de vocês dois?

— Porque Fugaku e ele tiveram um conflito de interesses. Ele também não gostava de uma filha atriz estampada em uma revista, ainda mais se fosse namorada ou noiva de um Uchiha.

— Sasuke?

— Eu fui vítima de maus tratos na área trabalhista, vindos de meu pai, Fugaku Uchiha, o que resultou em uma doença conhecida como Síndrome de Burnout, e eu informei que largaria a empresa para seguir os passos de minha mãe e ser um artista, mas fui impedido por ele, que se juntou a outros acionistas para espalhar um vídeo na internet, onde eu apareço envolvido em uma briga.

— E por que ele faria isso?

— Porque ele não quer me pagar todos os meus direitos nesses anos de trabalho, já que está falindo e têm que pegar o dinheiro dos bancos para se manter na vida pessoal.

— E por que você se meteu em uma briga, no caso, a que foi gravada?

— Na verdade — olhei de relance para Hinata e desviei o olhar, engolindo em seco antes de continuar —, minha cunhada, Hinata Hyuuga, também prima de meu melhor amigo Neji Hyuuga, sofreu ataques vindo dos rapazes que apanharam, eles queriam forçá-la a ir embora com eles, devido às declarações de seu pai, Hiashi Hyuuga.

— Vocês são minhas maiores obras primas! — Sai sussurrou, nos abraçando enquanto ria — Essas foram apenas as perguntas-base, mas vocês estão bem treinados para qualquer tipo de coisa que venha a acontecer, eu estou certo disso.

— Os jornalistas já estão chegando, falta meia hora para o horário combinado. — Sakura apareceu, olhando o relógio, após dar uma espiada por fora da cortina, para ver o movimento de pessoas.

— Certo, vamos nos posicionar nas cadeiras para que vocês possam entrar e-

— Parem tudo o que estão fazendo! Agora! — Karin entrou no salão correndo, atraindo a atenção de todos, enquanto se escorava em Temari, que a olhava como se ela estivesse coberta de esterco.

— O que foi agora? — A loira perguntou, tirando à mão de Karin de cima de si.

— O que, na Terra, pode interromper nossa reunião de emergência? — Kiba perguntou, cruzando os braços.

— Vocês vão querer ver isso. — Os óculos de Karin estavam quase caindo, e ela os ajeitou antes de desbloquear o celular e mostrar para Sai o que quer que tivesse ali.

— Puta merda… — Sai nos olhou com piedade, enquanto passava o celular por todos da roda.

— Estão prontos? — Itachi andou até nós, e o celular foi colocado em sua mão, fazendo com que eu e Hinata fossemos os únicos a não saber o que estava ali — O que…?

Ele não conseguiu terminar, e me entregou o aparelho, o qual segurei com as mãos tremendo, enquanto me aproximava da Hyuuga para que pudéssemos ver.

Na tela havia um álbum de fotos compartilhado em um site de fofocas, com uma notícia da qual as imagens reforçavam por si só.

Primeiro havia Hinata em meu carro, no mesmo dia que fui com ela a delegacia, depois o momento que entrei no prédio com ela, para esperar Neji. Em seguida o momento em que Hinata adormeceu em meus braços, no telhado da casa de Mikoto, que deveria ser livre de pessoas de fora, e a imagem do momento em que encostei meus lábios nos dela, inocentemente, quando ela estava adormecendo. Foi um segundo, mas a câmera congelou o momento para sempre.

Havia ainda uma Hinata desesperada em uma foto enquanto eu dava entrada no hospital desacordado, em uma maca. E, tiradas no mesmo dia, imagens nossas rindo, andando pela praia, tomando sorvete, andando de braços dados.

— Vocês agora são o casal da nação. — Tenten disse, se aproximando com cuidado para abraçar uma Hinata chocada, que olhava de mim para Itachi da mesma forma que meu irmão olhava dela para mim.

— Eu… — Abaixei a cabeça, dando dois passos para trás, e Karin se aproximou, me abraçando e me confortando.

— Se eu disser agora que estou com Itachi…

— Eles vão achar que Sasuke foi demitido por uma rixa familiar, e vai confirmar os boatos de que você veio se prostituir na América. — Sai completou a fala de Hinata, passando a mão pelos cabelos curtos, desolado.

— Isso é ridículo! — Neji andava de um lado para o outro — Não pode estar acontecendo.

— Quando isso aconteceu? — A voz grossa de Itachi despertou todos do torpor para olharem para ele que estava de cabeça baixa e braços cruzados, quieto demais.

— Se está falando do beijo, Hinata nunca soube disso. — respondi, fechando os olhos — Nós só conversamos no telhado, mas nessa noite, antes de vocês estarem juntos na casa dela, eu apenas encostei nela quando adormeceu, e Neji chegou, ele pode confirmar. Assim que isso aconteceu, eu me afastei e nunca mais se repetiu.

— Sasuke… — Naruto se aproximou, e o afastei com um aceno de mão, me aproximando de meu irmão, a expressão neutra, mesmo que por dentro eu estivesse uma confusão de pensamentos.

— Se for sobre as fotos da praia e do hospital, saiba que eu tive uma crise e ela apenas me ajudou, como uma amiga. Eu a fiz prometer não contar para você ou nossa mãe, porque vocês ficariam preocupados de que meu pai estivesse fazendo isso.

— E agora? — Shino sussurrou e Hinata olhou para mim, os olhos marejados.

— Sinto muito te colocar em mais essa enrascada, irmão. — Sussurrei antes de abraçá-lo com força, e senti-lo retribuir na mesma intensidade.

— Vocês já foram expostos para todos os sites e, inclusive, já existem fanfics sobre vocês dois e seu amor proibido. — Sai disse, olhando o celular.

— Então vocês já sabem o que têm de fazer quando subirem lá. — Itachi completou, se afastando de meu abraço para contornar Hinata com os braços e lhes dar um beijo na testa — Boa sorte. Eu estarei esperando.

Olhei para a Hyuuga, apenas em silêncio e parado por um instante, antes de estender à mão a ela, para entrarmos no auditório. Ela segurou minha mão e eu a apertei com certa força, enquanto ela me sorria, antes de passarmos pelas cortinas.

 _Mas eu não vou pensar sobre isso agora_

 _Vou continuar a ficar sob você_

 _Vou continuar a ficar sob você_

 _E todos os nossos amigos querem que a gente se apaixone_


End file.
